A Different Life
by twilightsword00
Summary: Returning home cured, after the rebellion Peeta tries to rebuild his relationship with Katniss, who is still hurting from loss. pushing him away, he leaves starting a new different life. Will he and Katniss ever make it back to each other, only time will tell. Eventual Everlark. Peeta/OC. Post Mockingjay, ignores the epilogue although will lead up to a scene like that at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A.N: this is an Everlark story but it'll take a while to get there.**

**Relationships that go in this story are, Peeta/Katniss, Peeta/O.C., Gale/Johanna for a small part, Finnick/Annie (Yes he lives) Prim/Rory(again she lives to, badly hurt though).**

Chapter 1.

Home isn't here.

Peeta's POV.

District 12, well what remains of it, very little. Walking around the old section that used to belong to the merchants I notice all was destroyed, nothing but rubble left, Snow wanted to make sure he got everyone, and he pretty much did.

Some parts of the merchant quarter have been cleared, new buildings outlined, sum under construction, others already standing. A few occupied

, a general store, large enough that I can clearly see more than one stall in the shop. My mind wanders back to the old 12, the hob its all I think when seeing the store. Next there is a butchers, a blacksmiths and a carpenter, the standard building for a new district, trying to get back onto it's feet.

I don't know who long I spend taking in the new 12 but eventually I stand in the place where my childhood was last left, the bakery.

Rubble doesn't even describe it, there's nothing just a hole. By the looks of it this place was purposefully targeted, snow probably wanted to break me, he did. However the war is over, we won and me well I'm better. It was foolish of us, of me to think that something engineered by the capital, that they wouldn't have a cure for it. An anti-hijack venom, all that was needed was to inject me with double the amount use by the capital, easy they may have been horrible, despicable people but they did keep good records. Then it was the simple process of showing me the games, the real ones again documented really well to me while the anti-venom worked its way through me.

4 months, that's how long l haven't seen Katniss for. The execution of Coin.

She knew, I knew hell everyone new that it was her that ordered Katniss' mum and Prim onto the battle field, that she stole the plans from Beete and gale and used them against her, trying to kill all members of the Everdeen family. She only succeeded in kill their mum, she gave her life to save Primrose, covering her body with her own, taking the force of the explosion and most of the fire. Prim, while still badly burnt along with Katniss, myself, Gale and a few others from the star squad where still alive. It destroyed Katniss, who had just got her real mother back, not the shell. She had started to repair the relationship between them, a mother is god in the eye's of their child after all and Katniss had started to remember that only to lose her to someone who we should have been able to trust.

I aimlessly walk towards victors-village, a small duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I know that, from the doc talking to me there are more than just Haymitch and Katniss here. Prim obviously but also Gale and Johanna, who have started a relationship my heart sores at that, Finnick and Annie are here as well, though for how long is still undetermined. None of them know that I'm back, nor that I was coming back I'm not sure how they'll take it.

Standing in the middle of victors-village I look around, nothings changed well apart from the most of the houses being occupied. I notice that Katniss' is lit up and even from here I can see them, the others sitting I the living-room. I contemplate going over but decide against it, walking instead over to the only darkened house, mine.

Opening the door looking around its dark, cold and UN-homely. It reminds me of everything I've been through but the docs said I need to go home, this is the only home I have left. Closing the door, turning the lights on and setting the fire ablaze, almost instantly feeling warm. I make my way through to the kitchen, placing the few shopping bags down, putting away the supplies that should last me a small while. I make a quick sandwich then head back to sit in-front of the fire., letting the crackling be the music for my night as it slowly lulls me to sleep.

Knocking, I wake to the front door being pounded on, the clock show 10:30pm. Groaning I get up, quickly putting more wood and coal onto the fire to get it back to life before heading to the front door. Opening it there stands all the others, Katniss at the front, Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick,Prim, gale and Annie. All looking at me like they did during the capital suicide mission. Not even speaking to any of them I turn moving away from the door and back to the living-room, leaving it open they can follow if they want but my day has been long enough, that and I was really enjoying that sleep.

Sitting back on the sofa, pulling the blanket I had set aside before falling asleep I notice that all have entered, the front door closing.

Sitting in the chairs around my seat, which I had moved to be directly in front of the fire, Gale speaks first.

"So, you going to try to kill us?" He asks, me snorting in response.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing, not you know having a very peace, UN-nightmare filled sleep while in-front of an extremely relaxing fire." I respond, looking to Katniss' the doc's message coming to my mind. "By the way Katniss, the doc say that he can't keep pretending to treat you, you need to pick up the phone ever once in a while." Eye's snapping to meet mine.

"And what about you?" she says, voice slightly raising at the end.

"Me, I remember everything, the right way. Turns out Snow lied, shocking I know but there was a cure, just took a bit of time making sure they got it right." he eye's looking at me, as though she trying to tell if I'm lying and she voices this.

"How can we tell your not-"

"My name is Peeta Mellark, I'm 17 going on 18, I've been through two hunger games, one being a quell with the other victors, I've been captured by the capital, hijacked and tortured along with two other victors, I survived the rebellion. I the games I thought we loved each other, it was an act, which ended the moment we won, we faked a marriage and baby, you don't feel the same way about me as I do you. District 12 got bombed because of yours and the other victors escape from the quell. My family died, Gale saved so of the district people but most died, it's only just started to be rebuilt. You shot coin because of what she did to your mother and Prim, Finnick and Annie are expecting the first baby, Johanna and gale are together and I just got back to 12 today." Letting out a long sigh I finish. "That about covers our story so far, yes." she studies me for a second, eye's slightly glassing over before speaking.

"Yeah that's- that's-"

stopping mid sentence she gets up and runs out, Prim, Gale and Johanna following. I turn to the rest and try to lighten the mood.

"Well seems like some things never change." that gets a dark chuckle out of Haymitch, who up till this point has been mute, along with everyone else.

"Good to see you kid, no phone call to say your coming." I decide to play along with these types of question by keeping my answer in a similar tone as his.

"Why? Give you a chance to set me up, arm your selves I think not." letting a dark chuckle escape. The worry in Haymitch's eyes too much, laughing hard I wipe the tears away before turning to him again. "honestly I'm fine, don't believe me, phone Paylor she tell you and the doc."

"so why did you come back?" that question from Finnick angers me.

"Because it's my home, not yours and not just her." angered I decide to let it all out, not noticing that she came back and is behind me. "What do you think that it's been hard for her, that I make it hard on her. Well guess fucking what! she wasn't the one that lost her whole family, yeah she lost her mum I lost everyone. So I came home to a place that used to make me happy but now, now I don't know so get the fuck out!" And they do, all apart from Haymitch.

"You know it's hard for them, after everything that happened. They just don't want to see her hurt."

"And you think I do, one thing you guys never realised that even when I was hijacked I still loved her, more than anything. That confused me loving someone who I was sure would hurt me but I've never stopped loving her." suddenly I hear a sniff, turning I see Katniss, tears falling down her cheeks, eye's looking seep into mine. Then a look of anger appears on her face, turning she leaves slamming the door shut.

Sighing I turn back to Haymitch. "We'll it looks like I've got my answer." I say sadly the thought finally sinking in, my future isn't with Katniss, she'll never love me the way I do. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." leaving I walk up to my old bedroom, not even bothering to change I crawl under the covers letting the darkness take me, shedding no tears, I've cried too much for one life.

Week turn into months, Katniss and I, I don't know what we are. We have dinner together, along with the rest of the victor's but we hardly talk, we hardly look at each other. I've tried, dear god I've tried but nothing seems to work and every-time we meet I can see, feel the anger boiling inside her, now I'm sitting at the table having lunch and this is where it'll all end.

"Why are you here?" I look up, Katniss still looking at her plate.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why are you here, sitting, eating. Why are you here?"

"Well this is home, I want to be at home."

"No this is my home, my home not yours, mine! You shouldn't be here, you should be dead. That's what Coin wanted, she wanted a martyr, it should have been you, them my mother wouldn't be dead, and I'd have my family, I'd be happy. You shouldn't be here."

"KATNISS!" they all shout.

"No! She's right, this isn't home, hasn't been for a long time. I'm done, I've shed enough tears for on life time. I did love you, still do Katniss but if me being around is too much, if the pain is still to hard, if I make living hard for you then just say it, just ask and I'll leave."

everyone silent, everyone is waiting. Finally the answer comes.

"Yes, I want you to leave, I don't want to be reminded of the pain or lies I had to endure any more because that's what you do, you remind me of every lie I had to live while Snow watched us, of all the painful consequences that came out of me saving you, if I could I would change it all and let the arrow go. I would still have everything I loved."

Every word like a knife slicing through my heart, every word true. The tears I fell welling up inside but I won't let them fall. Standing I get up leaving the table and the house, my plan already forming in my mind.

8pm at night, I sit here in my victor's house, the fire dead, curtains closed, windows shut tight and locked along with the back door, the wind howling through the village. Standing, gathering my bags I take one last look at the house, one last look at my old house. The memories of this past life fly through my mind, every moment goes through my eye's, reliving it. I walk out the door, locking it behind me and walk to the entrance to the village, I stand there for a moment looking back. Haymitch is there at his window, sadly looking back at me. He nods at me understanding, maybe time will heal us and as my father said to me, "if it's meant to be, no matter what happens you'll always find your way back to each other." Maybe one day we will but the doubt in my mind leads me to believe that perhaps this is the end, only I never wanted it.

The rain starts and I'm thankful because it hides the tears, turning I walk away from victor's village to the train station, boarding the 9pm train heading back to the capital, the call I made to the doc, he'll already have a few options for me.

This new life I'm heading to, I never wanted it, I wanted one with Katniss, maybe though just maybe this different life will be the start of something good.

_**End of chapter 1.**_

_**A/N: so that's chapter one, as I said this will be an Everlark story but it's going to be a few chapters till they meet again.**_

_**The story will mainly be in Peeta's POV but they'll be different smaller ones in the later chapters, Katniss' POV won't be seen for a while and neither will the other victor's.**_

_**Next chapter: One year later, new friends and maybe more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: this chapter is one big flash back to the days Peeta, leaves the capital and arrives at Kirkwall and meets everyone.**_

_**Chapter 2. **_

_**My new life in Kirkwall.**_

**Flashback.**

The capital, in the months that I've been away most of the damage left over from the rebellion has been repaired or is at least under repair. The biggest notice however are the people, no longer brightly coloured peacocks, each trying to out-show the other most wear simple but still elegant cloths. I make my way to the exit at street level, grabbing a taxi that'll take me to the doc's house. There still as busy as ever, acting like this would be their last day, hurrying to try to complete everything. Way to busy for my liking.

A little under an hour later and I've arrived at the Doc's house/office, he told me that in his line of work it's easier to have him working in his home. Something about the homely feeling making patients feel comfortable. Walking through the door, he was right the feeling of being here in a place someone calls home is comforting walking up his stairs to his office I open the door to the reception, Lucy the receptionist, an old woman in her 50's greets me.

"Ah, Mr Mellark how wonderful to see you, please come right this way the Doctor is expecting you." her chippy capital voice showing through and bring a smile to my face, the first time in the past two days.

Walking through the door the doc stands at his table pouring through papers and files.

"Peeta!" I had asked the Doc to start call me by my first name, Mr Mellark was how people addressed my father I'm not him. "Come in dear boy, just give me a second to sort these things out." I make my way over to the sofa, that I had become so familiar with. Sitting I let out a sigh, the Doc sitting across from me on the single chair.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened, from the start."

a dark chuckle escape. "Not quite sure that I know the answer to that question myself."

he lets out a deep breath. "Well lets start from the beginning, what happened when you arrived home."

Again sighing Peeta began to recount the events that happened on his first day back, from see the district to them coming over and the argument and conversation I had with Haymitch. Next we went onto the months after, the stressed breakfast, lunches and dinners, how we very rarely talked. I tell him all, everything any small detail I can think of I tell him in the hope he'll have some answers. Finally I get to the lunch two days ago, I tell him how the outburst came out of no where, how I told her to tell me what she wanted and her answers.

When I finish I look at him, tears threatening to fall, it's hard to relive but at the same time releasing to finally say it all out. I search his eye's looking for something to let me understand how this happened, there's nothing ad he voices.

"Peeta, I can't even begin to- to- to understand what has happened between you and Katniss. I can't understand her reaction, maybe her thinking that blaming someone for the death of her mother will in some way help with the pain, I can't really say. Having not spoken with her it's difficult to have a clear understanding for her state of mind, her reasoning. As for the others I can't begin to describe the actions they took, they weren't sent to me as patients and there for I haven't been able to understand or comprehend their reasoning for agree with her." the classic me, I try to speak to defend them, to defend her but the Doc cuts me off. "No Peeta. There is no defending her or them, the war is over where safe, while yes they didn't agree with her outright they didn't try to argue with her either to defend you. Their actions cannot and most not be defended by you." I breath deeply taking in all he said and I know every word I true, for to long I've let myself be manipulated, the resulting consequences being my mistakes, taking the blame. The Doc and me had a long discussion about this and how it wasn't healthy for me, it would never truly let me have a real worth while relationship, I relationships both can be wrong or one, either one not just me. "Now Peeta as for the course you take from here, I cannot decide that for you, I can help with some options on how to get you started but ultimately it up to you. I would say though, that what ever you choose you should take time away from the other victors, from district 12. Not run away from the problems but rather accept them, perhaps later in life after I've seen Katniss personally we could arrange a meeting between you and them all." he finishes clearly annoyed. I just sit there and nod taking it all in.

"Now! I have arranged four options that will help you get started off, option one." he hands me a folder. "is an apartment in district four, your victor winnings that are still paid to you is more than enough to afford the apartment and you'll still have money, more than enough. There are a few jobs that are available, mostly fishing. Option two; district 6 again a single apartment work would involve some form of transportation. Option 3; single apartment, district 7, lumber working yard." he sighs one folder he's still holding, I wonder for a moment why he's holding this one back. "the option in my hand is number 4 and the most radical, in a sense. It was developed by the government to give a fresh start to some people who needed it. President Snow started a development plan, that actually was the only decent thing he did. In this plan he moved a large group of willing people from each district, even the capital to areas all over the country some didn't work out but a few did, they became small version of the capital in a sense. They range from different sizes, have a similar design and technology to that of the capital. Most people who live there are not as well-informed about the rebellion, they know the basic and haven't shown any signs of trouble. The details being mostly obscure from them, it's likely that they won't even recognise you, these decisions will be discussed with the president."

"President?" I asked.

"Yes this programme to move people was her and her advisers idea, you'll meet with them and they'll go through the details, that'll include place and everything else." I stare at the options, number 4 is by far the best.

"The media."

"Will be controlled by the capital to keep them away, at the moment they don't know and its going to be kept that way, only a few selected know about it, me being one because of my profession with the victors, well you mainly. It was going to be offered to the other however none accepted it, they didn't even want to know about it. So there for it'll not be discussed with them, a one time option here, if you leave it's of the table, I know-"  
"No, I choose option 4, no question." with option 4 I feel happiness, I'll be able to start again, reinvent myself, find new friends a new life.

"Peeta are you sure about this, information will only be passed between you and the president, no one will know where you are, not for at least 5 years then it's up to you who'll be informed."

" I understand and I want to do this, for once in a long time this is a decision I happy with, one to start again."

"Very well, I'll make all the phone calls and get it arranged with the president you'll be meeting her within a few days, until then Lucy will give you the details of the hotel you'll be staying in." and with that we finish, me gathering my thins and getting into a cab, travelling to the hotel to wait for the start of my new life completely different from what I know.

It's lunch time the next day, I've been waiting around the hotel room, well not really waiting pacing around and around, and around waiting for the call. I haven't really slept, everything replaying in my mind, I'm going to be starting over again and the very thought is enough to get me acting like a child before Christmas. Giddy, mind racing a million times. After ordering food and finally calming myself just to be able sit and eat, though half way though the phone rings, I leap knocking the chair down to get it.

Answering it I breath deeply. "Hello Mr. Mellark. Speaking."

"Good afternoon, this is the office of president Paylor, her assistant Mrs. Spencer speaking. The president would like to arrange a meeting with you later today at 5pm, this meeting will be private and only involve you and her advisers. Would this team be acceptable to you."

"Yes!" I almost shout into the phone, I'm still have slight trouble believing this is actually happening.

"Very well, the car will be outside the hotel at 430pm sharp. Thank you, have a nice day Mr. Mellark." and with that she hangs up, ending the conversation. The start of everything only being three and a half hours away. Lunch be damn it's time to get ready.

430pm, I'm standing outside as right on time the blacked out car pulls up and the driver, along with another man, both in suits step out.

"Mr. Mellark if you'd please follow us we'll escort you to your meeting." nodding, I'm unable for once to use my voice I go with the two men. The journey it's self taking only around 15minutes before I see the familiarly signs of the grand presidential mansion. The out side has been redesigned, removing the rose bushes and replacing them with other plants and trees, ponds and small flowing streams. Completely inviting and friendly compared to the version snow had, genetically altered rose bushes, they always felt threatening. Stepping out, along with the two escorts I'm meet by another two that search me, protocol. Upon entering the mansion I'm meet with the giant marble pillars stretching down the length of the hall, each section between the pillars filled with some sort of painting, ones of the capital, other district and places I've never seen nor heard about, beautiful places. I lead to the end, opening into a grand hall, climbing the great stairs and making my way back over the hall I've just walked. Finally coming to stop outside to enormous oak doors, heavily engraved with all different kids of designs.

"Please mister Mellark have a seat, I'll check to tell the president that you've arrived and when she'll meet with you." he asks me, gesturing to a seat next to the wall opposite the oak doors, before disappearing behind them. I'm not kept waiting for long, 5 minutes and he reappears.

"the president and advisers will meet with you." motioning for me to go forward into the room. Upon entering I see the president herself, Paylor and to other older men. One slightly small than me, rounder too, I his late 50's. The other a young man, tall, skinny but has a look of confidence, even though he's no more that 35 years old. The eye's all train in on me, staring, waiting to see the next move which president Paylor takes.

"Peeta, please come in and have a seat." I start walking over to the chair she has motioned for me, the middle of three. " these gentlemen are my advisers, Mr Hawke and Mr Noels." she say motioning first to the older, then the younger man. Sitting she continues. "Now as I understand, from speaking to the Doctor, you have decided that you would like to be put in the relocation programme."

"Yes." it's all I say, it's all that can be said.

"Very well but can I ask why? The cure was given and the reports I had after state the your recovery was fast and healthy."  
"It was president however some incidents that occurred after my return to 12 have made things difficult and I find myself in need of a fresh, new start. Something away from everything that happened, something where I can make choices that won't remind me of ones that were made under-pressure. Also I have to leave, I'm hurt the people I care about by staying."

Mr Hawke speaks next. "Yes the good doctor explained to us that some troubling incidents had occurred in district 12, his reason for leaving to go and personally visit Miss Everdeen, he hinted that you where in some way connected to it."

"She is the one I'm hurting by staying, the memories of the lies she had to live, while under the control of Snow are to much. I remind her, the rest as well of that life they had to live. Therefore this programme is exactly what is need for every one to move on, even if I don't see them again knowing that they'll be able to move on will be enough."

"Well I think that little speech is all we need, his intentions are in the right place, this programme will be prefect for him." Mr Noels says, flicking through pages in a file. "The only thing left that needs deciding is the location, there are four that have agreed to take Mr Mellark as a citizen of their community. One however has caught the attention of all three of us, Mr Mellark you where a baker in the time before the rebellion where you not?" he asks, me answering with a nod. "Do you still l practice the- the art as it where." again another nod. "Well there is one community that is in need of a baker, their previous owner having had a stroke needs a partner one that is trained, no one else in the community is at a level required for the business to work properly. Would you consider this as a possibility, again a meting between you and the mayor would still need to be arranged but from what I gather it would all happen within a week." he finishes, a week that's how fast this could happen and I find my reply coming out before my brain has time t think.

"Yes that would be prefect."

"Very well then, Peeta I will set the meeting with the mayor, and contact you with the details. The journey to the community will take 3 days, if upon arrival and agreement with the mayor, you can stay there not needing to return anything you need will be sent to you." Paylor finishes, looking at me with a slight smile.

"OK."

"very well, now you do know that the programme is for five years and for that time you'll be unable to contact anyone other than me or these two gentlemen." nodding she continues. " then after five years it'll be completely up to you to inform anyone you want, to the details of where you are. The victors fee of course will still be paid to you, you don't need to work-"  
"Sorry to interrupt but I do, I need to work and the bakery, if I'm accepted will be amazing to work in."

"Very good, well as I said after five years it's up to you to let any know about this, the protect stops after that, by then hopefully you'll be set up in your new life, if not we'll talk about that at the time, but I doubt we'll ever have that talk." Paylor finishes smiling at me and I have to know, know what's behind it.

"Why are you smiling like that, if you beg my pardon."

"Peeta, we tried t offer this to the victors and others but they did take it, wouldn't even listen, the strings connecting us to them are thin and you, you are perfect to show them what kind of people we are, even though we just been through a war there are still caring, kind and good people not just power-hungry fools that now live here, so my smiling is because I have faith that this will be good for you and the nation as a whole, but mainly for you. I never spoke of it because it's not my place but I'm aware of the suffering you endured here, you more than anyone deserve a new beginning, one of happiness. I'm hoping this'll be that for you."

"Yeah me to, and thank you for this. I'm- I'm beyond speechless. This feels great and the right choice."

"Good I'm glad to hear it, now I'll have the car take you back to the hotel. It'll be a day or two before we have everything in place so please keep this with you always for when, when the time does come, it'll all happen pretty fast."  
"I understand." she hand me a communicator and then I shake hands with her and both Mr Hawke and Mr Noel before heading back to the car and the hotel,a file in my hand detailing the community that hopefully will be may beginning.

Kirkwall, that's the name of the village that hopefully I'll be moving to. The city is built on the edge of the cliff overlooking a large beautiful lake, that freezes solid in the winter months. Beautiful lush forest, something that I've come to find peaceful surround the town. About 250 people live there, a good size number, the bakery feeds them all, or at least keeps then with fresh bread, I'm not sure of the different types of bread they make or if they do cakes or any sweet I'll have to wait to find out. But before that I'll need to be accepted by the mayor, Edward Dust. A tall muscular man in his late 40s maybe early 50s, Paylor to me he's a kind man, fair and just. I've got a good chance of the meeting going well or that what I keep telling myself, as I sit on the hovercraft waiting to arrive at Kirkwall. The president was unable to join me, the idea of her leaving for near enough a week only months after the war, it's ridiculous.

Arriving at Kirkwall the first thing I note is the cool breeze blowing in from the lake, the hint of trees in it, the sun high in the sky making the water sparkle like a million blue sapphires, it's amazingly beautiful. As I'm shown to a car and we begin to travel, I take note of the architect, indeed as Paylor said the building are in some way similar to the design of the capital, though they have a less uniformed look about them, most being different from one and another even if it's just a small detail, like the placing of a window or the angle of a wall. Instantly seeing the people and the houses, I can tell this is a rather close community, I only hope that they'll accept me.

The mayors house isn't as grand as I expected, rather it looks similar in size and design to the others. Surprising, I would have thought differently. Exiting the car I take note of the large man standing at the front door, I can tell that he's the mayor, the size, the way he stands everything says that he's the mayor the protector of his community. The men stay behind as I make my way towards him, a nervous smile playing on my face, finally breaking out into a proper one when he smiles back at me.

"Mr Mellark." He holds his hand out which I gladly take and shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you but the pleasure is mine, this place is amazing, beautiful."

"Thank you, indeed you are right we are quite blessed to live in a place like this, peaceful, a good life for anyone that live here." he motions for me to follow him. We talk about everything from my childhood, to the games and after them. I find it easy to talk to him, something just makes it all easy. He leads me around the town showing me everything, even the bakery it all looks amazing, even the people he introduces me to speak kindly and treat me like a friend, this is definitely somewhere I would love to live, to start over again. Finally the subject I had avoided came up, Katniss.

"So can yo tell me about Katniss?"

"Katniss, well she complicated. I thought I loved her, in a way I always will but the pain I brought her, it was too much. Memories that she wanted to forget, I brought them back and I couldn't continue to do that so when she ask me to leave I had to, I had to let her go."

"Your brave, not many people could have left like that, not many people could have picked them selves up and move on. I can respect a person for that, I can respect you." he tells me, coming to a stop outside a smallish house.

"Thank you. It means a lot, some day I hope to move on completely and hopefully fined someone else."

"Well I have no doubt you will, the small time I've spent walking and talking with you, I can tell you're a good, honourable person and I would be glad and grateful to have you come and join us here."

"W-w- what?"

my reaction causes him to start chuckling.

"Well yes, what do you think this place is?" he says, motioning to the house. "This would be your home, it's a small 5 minute journey from the town square and only 10 to the bakery, which by the way Mr rosewood will want to see you today if you agree to..."  
"YES!" I shout, cheeks blazing. "sorry, yes I would be forever in your debt, thank you, thank so much." I say, tears already working their way out.

"Honestly Peeta, it's my pleasure and if your skills as a baker aren't exaggerated then I'm sure the people will love you, the ones you already spoken to, I know liked you, you're a good person by nature and it shows through when meeting and talking to you." the mayor shows me into the house, full running hot water, electricity. It has two bedrooms both with bathrooms, a large kitchen perfect for baking on my days off. We go over the last few details, signing the papers that officially make me the owner of the house, my house, my home. Thanking him he tells me, when I say that I should tell the hovercraft they can leave that he's already done it, having decided pretty much from the get go that I would be allowed to stay. To which I thank him. As we exit the house, he's about to tell me something when an unexpected visitor arrives.

"Daddy, look I did it I got excepted into the programme." she beams happily, a girl round about my age, dark, deep red hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. So deep and dark they're almost violet. One simple word, beautiful.

"That's wonderful darling." the mayor says wrapping her in a hug. "Here let me introduce you to our new member of the community, Peeta Mellark. He should be, if everything goes right be the replacement for Mr Rosewood." The girl, turning and looking at me directly in the eye's, both blushing and shifting our gaze away from each other. I'm the first to make a move.

"Hi, Peeta Mellark. It's a pleasure to meet you." she looks at me, them at my hand before smiling, blushing and taking my hand. Her skin is smooth and soft and a familiar feeling shoots through my body.

"Hi, I'm Felicia Emily Dust, it's wonderful to meet you." We just stay there looking into each others eye's, it's only when her father, the mayor clears his throat do we let go of each other hands, again blushing.

The mayor quickly lets out a small quiet chuckle. "Felicia perhaps you'd like to show Peeta here the way to the bakery, be his first friend to welcome hi to the village."

"Yeah, that'll- that'll be good, I could introduce him to some of my friends. That is if you what me to go with you Peeta." she asks me, looking away and blushing, beautiful.

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you." I said, me blushing, I like this girl. It's only been just over a week since Katniss and here I am, already blinded by this girl standing in-front of me.

Again chuckling the mayor bids me a farewell and says that'll he'll meet with me again in a couple of days to see how I'm getting on. He leaves, leaving me standing next to Felicia not quite knowing what to say or do next. Finally though she breaks the silent.

"Would you like to follow me, I'll show you to Mr Rosewood."

"Yeah that'll be fantastic." walking along I notice that we keep sneaking glances at each other, both turning red when the other nearly catches one looking.

"I hope you like it here Peeta, this place is really beautiful when you get to know it."

"yeah you are." We both stop, my mind replays the words I just said and in turn the deepest red ever.

"Thank you." she says as we start walking again.

As the mayor said the walk is only ten minutes and Felicia has offered to wait with me before introducing me to her friends.

Entering the bakery I inhale deeply the familiar sent being a welcome to me, reminding me of my home before the games. The bakery it's self is quiet, but I can tell it's been busy, the cake and sweet displays being empty. A large man, late 60s holding a cane in his left hand comes in to the store front from the back.

"Ah Felicia, wonder to see you girl how did the interview go?"

"Amazing Mr Rosewood, I got onto the programme. It starts in three months and then it'll allow me to teach at the end, if I pass."

"which I'm sure you will girl, your incredible smart. You've got your mother's brains child. Now tell me, the young man to your right, is this the new gentleman that wishes to be the baker we need." steep forward I introduce myself to him.

"Peeta Mellark sir, it;s a pleasure to meet you." I say as he takes my hand shaking it but at the same time having a feel.

"good, good strong hands, years of practice by the looks of it. Now I'll just need you to perform some tasks for me and we'll see." I nod as me and Felicia walk through the back, her telling hi about her plans to wait and then introduce me to some friends.

He sets me to work kneading some dough, mixing recipes, baking times, proving times, standing times, and the decoration of the cakes and sweets. Two hours later and we're finished.

"Well Peeta, amazing simply amazing."

"Yeah." Felicia says whispering shouts it.

"Thanks, never really wanted to do anything else, so as soon as I was able to stand I was in my dad's bakery helping him."

"I can tell, you've spent a long time at this, and I'm not ashamed to say that your even more talented than I was at your age. Impressive very impressive. So I was thinking your new, Felicia has agreed to show you around, it's Thursday so how about starting on Monday 6am. We start at the bakery at 6am and finish at 6pm, 12 hours, we make everything fresh. They'll be you and two others plus one out front to deal with the customers. What do you say."

"Perfect, fabulously."

"Good, I'm glad to have you on board. If you come back on Sunday evening, say 530pm I'll introduce to the others but for now go on and let Felicia here show you around."

"thank you." shaking his hand, I walk out with Felicia a giant, bright smile plastered to my face. This day is turning into one of the best, if not the best.

"That was amazing Peeta. I don't think I've ever-seen Mr Rosewood that impressed before."

"Thank you Felicia." I respond blushing.

"Come on I'll introduce you to a few of my friends." together we walk through the village until we come to a small café, no other name just café written above the door.

"My friends are in here, come on. They're going to be glad to meet you." walking in with her, she leads me over to a table of seven, five chairs already being filled.

"Hi guys." Felicia greets them, the heads turning to look at me as well. "Guys I'd like you to meet Peeta Mellark, Peeta these are my friends. The blonde girl is Lilly next to her is her boyfriend Marcus, then there's Maria." black, straight, shoulder length hair, with dark brown eye's, thin but shapely. " the happy, silly looking one, the jester is Varric and finally this is Alessa." they all greet me and together we sit having a few drinks, talking about he area and where I come from. I tell them about Panem and about 12 but I leave out most details about the games and rebellion, that's a conversation for another day.

Soon enough though we all bid each other a farewell, Felicia deciding to show me back to my house. When we arrive I stop out front and turn to her.

"Thank you for today Felicia, it's be wonderful and thank you for introducing me to your friends."

"That's alright they really liked you, and I had great fun with you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." she ask the last part coming out as a whisper.

"Yeah I'd like that, maybe we can go on a full tour of the district and have lunch together." he eye's light up at my proposal.

"Yeah I'd really, really like that. I'll see you tomorrow Peeta." then something unexpected happens, she leans in and places a soft kiss on the side of my cheek causing me to blush madly, her to. With a bright smile, that I return we both whisper bye again then head in opposite directions, me not looking away and closing the door until Felicia rounds the corner and is out of my sight. Closing the door and leaning against it I let out a long breath, today has been amazing, a new start in a new village, this could be great, it already is.

Two months late.

Everything is going amazing, the day after I went with Felicia on a grand tour of the entire village, she showed me everything in the village. We had lunch will sitting near the edge of the cliff. The day went by so quick but I wouldn't have had it any other way, it was perfect. Saturday was spent on the phone with the president and two advisers finalizing the last details then on Sunday I was at the bakery, meeting the three other people who work there. They where nice and we go along well together.

Since that day, I've worked at the bakery,and hanging out with Felicia and her friends, which now I guess are my friends too. It's a Thursday and its 525pm everything died down, when I'm working on cleaning out the ovens, I get a call from the front.

"Peeta, someone is here to see you." stopping and walking out front I'm standing in front of Felicia. The store clerk excuses herself leaving us alone.

"Hi Peeta, I just came to see you and to ask you something." she lets out a deep breath, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the celebration to night. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I though. It's just I thought... I doesn't matter, sorry I'm, I'm just going to go now." she make a move to leave but can't as I reach out and grab here hand.

"No don't leave. I'd love to go to the celebration with you." We both smile at each other when Mr Rosewood clears his throat, both turning and blush at him.

"Well Peeta you'd best be out of here and get cleaned up."

"Are- are you sure."  
"of course dear boy off you go, I'm closing up now to go my self so enjoy tonight remember your off tomorrow." together me and Felicia leave heading back to my house, slitting up just before so she can go and get ready. Soon I'm standing outside her house waiting for the door to be answer, when it is it's her father the mayor standing in front of me.

"Ah Peeta, good to see you, please come in. Felicia will be down shortly." entering his house and waiting, which isn't long as Felicia comes down the stairs wearing a white and yellow summer dress, perfect for the summer festival and makes her incredibly beautiful, her eye's seeming ever more violet than any-time before.

"Hi, you, you look beautiful." I tell her causing her to blush.

"Thank you, you look really nice too." my turn to blush.

Together along with her parents we make our way to the party having dinner and dancing. When the time comes to watch the fireworks go off I quickly grab Felicia by the hand.

"Come with me, I've got a surprise." Nodding she allows me to lead her up a long path that brings us onto an overlook, which is above the party but away from the fireworks and the people. Sitting together on a blanket that I brought we watch the fireworks go off and in this time we've both moved closer together.

As the fire works go off we turn, looking at each other in the eye's, then both leaning in our lips meet half way in the best, perfect kiss imaginable. I don't know how long we spend kissing each other but the only thing that stops us is when a loud firework goes off causing us both to jump a little but still holding each other.

"Peeta, what does this mean."

"Well I'd very much like it to mean that your my girlfriend." I ask her hopefully.

"Yeah I'd really like that" And with that we kiss again, only breaking apart for me to walk her home after the summer party has finish. When I get back home I'm high this has been the best day ever, the most beautiful girl ever has just became my girlfriend. With that thought running through my head I go to bed my dreams filled with images of Felicia and not the girl on fire for once, this make me very happy, I'm moving on starting again and I couldn't be any happier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: you asked for Everlark angst it will come, in buckets load but that won't be happening till a later chapter That's when they'll re-meet and there'll be a little surprise for Katniss.**_

_**Chapter 3. Big, Bigger and Biggest steps.**_

_**Year 3.**_

The past years have been amazing, today is a big step for me and Felicia, where moving in together.

**Flashback.**

After the first night I knew I needed to talk to her father, the months I'd spent getting settled in Kirkwall I'd also had frequent visits from the mayor, just to talk to me about the move and how I was dealing everything. After all the care he'd shown in making sure I was settled in fine and everything was going well, I need to have his blessing to date his daughter, she is his most precious gift he has been given and he won't let any harm come to her.

I know that she'll be out, I had phoned her father and asked him that very question, then I'd asked if I could come and speak to him. He had agreed of course, he'd always made time for me and in some ways I had seen him as a father figure, now I only hoped he'd be alright with me dating his daughter. The walk to the mayor's house takes, what feels like an eternity when finally I do reach the house I take 5 minutes to try and settle my nerves. Bullocks, here goes nothing. I only have to knock on the door three times before one of the porters open the doors.

"Good day Mr Mellark, please this way the mayor is expecting you, he's in the office. Follow me please." Even though I've spent enough time here to know it as a second home, most time being spent here talking to the mayor and Felicia, still I let the porter show me the way. Upon entering the room I see the mayor looking over some files, that clearly have the Panem symbol on then but I don't let them bother me. It's been nearly 3 months and I'm not a member of Panem I'm a Kirkwall citizen. He sits behind his oak desk, flowers and the symbols of Kirkwall, the forest and animals craved beautifully into it. Looking up he give me a warm smile.

"Peeta my boy, good to see you, what can I do for you today."

"Mayor Dust" he cuts me of before I can continue, worry quickly working its way onto his face.

"Mayor, I did tell you to call me Edward, so you choose to ignore it or something important has brought you here." he says putting down his files, covering the ones with the seal on it.

"Yes sir, I need to speak to you about Felicia." I swallow and he raises an eye brow at me. "I like her a lot sir, I know you care about her well-being more than anything. Over the past months I have gotten to know her, she is an amazing person, beautiful , smart girl and the reason I'm here is because I want your permission to date your daughter."  
"Peeta, I have one question, how do you feel about my daughter, about Felicia?"

"I- I- I think I'm growing to love her, I know already that I like her a lot, more than a lot. Sir, I've never felt this why, you know about Katniss and yes I did love her but compared to what I've felt when I'm with Felicia, I can't even begin to describe it. My world stops, she's the only thing in it that moves, she lights up dulling everything around her because she shines so bright, my heart races a million times, the feeling like it'll explode, when she leaves I just want to pull her back and stay with her. I love her." finally being able to say those words after revealing the way is see and feel about Felicia, to her own dad I know now that I do love her and it feels a hundred times stronger than anything before. The mayor sits there a strange smile playing on his lips, I never heard the door or them coming in till she spoke.

"And what would you say to her, knowing that she just heard all that?" the mayor asks just as I'm about to respond he points behind me and says. "Tell her."

turning, there in the door way stand Felicia and her mother, Cassandra. Felicia has tears running over her cheeks and my heart breaks, what if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't think I'll ever open up again if I lose her, before I've ever really had her, the pain would be too much.

"Felicia-"

"Did you mean it, all of it."

"Yes, every word. I- I love." suddenly, without warning she runs at me launching herself into my arms, I stumble, and regain my balance while still catching her and hugging her tightly, afraid that if I let go I'll lose her. We don't even bother about her parents, we just lean into each other a kiss. Not sure how long we stay there kiss but it's the sound of two people fake coughing that breaks us apart, though we still hug we blush madly.

"Well Peeta, I can say that I'm pretty sure my daughter feels the same way but hurt her and the games you went through will be nothing compared to the wrath I'll unleash on you. Saying that, I'm finally glad you too got together, been coming since you too met. You have my blessing Peeta, take care of my little girl." next Cassandra comes to me and hugs me in a motherly hug, again she's became the second mother or the one I never had.

"Take care of my little girl Peeta, I know you'll make each other happy." with that she gives me a kiss on the cheek and then leads Edward out of the office, giving me and Felicia some privacy. I think about the words they've said, somehow I feel they know more than I do, but what about?

"Peeta, I love you too. I have done for a while now." her confession brings the most happiest feeling I've ever had, I smile warmly and lovingly at her before giving her the most love filled kiss I can muster.

Lunch goes by brilliant, all laughing, both parents happy with the fact that, as Edward put it manned up and finally asked. Afterwards we meet up with our friends, each how are over the moon that we're together. Each one congratulates us, I can't stop my mind wandering back to my time with Katniss, nothing was this easy, everything was an up hill struggle. I've never had a problem admitting my feelings, even after everything but Katniss, she made everything difficult. She could never tell me anything, any sign of emotion towards me and she'd shut down but to anyone else well she had no problem. I fully get that she lost her dad, then her mother to grief and finally murder but I lost it too, I never had a mother how loved me, nor a father who stood up for me, my relationship with my brothers was strained at best, she might think that she's had it rough but so have I, much worse. I push all these thought out of my head I'm with Felicia now, this day is going to stay one of my best memories ever and nothing will change that, not even the thought of the past. The rest of the day is spent walking around the town, enjoying ourselves, going to the centre to mess around.

_**End of flashback.**_

I'm snapped out of my day-dream, Felicia tapping on my head.

" Peeta time to wake." she says in a sing-song voice, I instantly smile, something that I've done time and time again, probably every day since we've been together. Placing the box I was carrying down a quickly grab her around the waist pulling her into a deep kiss, her arms locking around my neck. The kiss quickly heats up when our tongue's make contact, our hands running over each others bodies. Breaking away from me I whimper, she smiles. "Tonight Peeta, tonight." she tells me, we've both mentioned the subject of sex before, I've always told her when she was ready I would be to, willing to wait forever. We had already had the awkward talk about the past, neither of us having done anything before so it'd be a first for both. Something I was secretly overjoyed by, we'd be giving our first to each other because I know, I want to spend eternity with Felicia.

We break away fully, when we hear people walking up the stairs and go back out to continue moving the last of Felicia's belongings to my house. When, finally we are finished and everyone has had dinner, it's well into the evening now everyone congratulates us and bids us a good-night, her mother and father both hugging her, tears of happiness flowing between them. When finally I lead them out to the front door I get the same request, demand from them again, as I did three years ago when I asked them if I could date their daughter.

"Peeta remember, please look after our daughter, treat her well and make her the happiest person ever." again I can sense they know something, something that I think myself isn't to far off.

Walking back into the living room. Felicia is standing in-front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. I wrap my arms around her, kiss her neck.

"You OK, your sure your fine with moving in with me." she turns to me, her eye's shiny with the tears that fall but she wears the brightest smile ever.

"Yeah, it's the best decision ever, other than agreeing to be your boyfriend. I'm just letting everything settle in, I'm living with you now, my life is changing, it feels wonderful." smiling I hug her tighter, placing my lips against hers. Again the kiss quickly becomes heated our hands roaming over each other, pulling me with her she leads me to the stairs. My hands glide over her body until they rest on her ass, gripping them I hoist her up, her legs lock around my waist as I walk us up the stairs and into the bedroom. She kicks the door closed behind us before I set her down my hands still staying on her as she breaks away.

"Peeta let's get into bed."she whispers, biting the bottom of my ear, the action causing a shock to run through me. Leading her over to the bed I suddenly become very nervous, what if I'm bad, what if I hurt her, what if she doesn't enjoy it more and more questions run through my head, Felicia must sense or see this in my face because she stops me just before and ask.

"Peeta what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's, I'm just worried that I'll be bad or you wont enjoy it, it's a first for me."  
"And me." she says before kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry, I'm with you it's going to be magical. I know it. Also your my first to and those question are going through my head as well."  
"How about we just get into bed, well see where it goes from there."

"Yeah." she finishes before pulling both of us down onto the bed, our lips making contact instantly. As our hands roam over each other we start to tug on each others clothing. We each help pull the top layer of our clothes off, then removing the bottom layer all the time our lips still connected, our tongue's still fighting. I finally pull back when I know that know we both lay there completely naked to each other. Felicia looks to the side while blushing and trying to cover herself, my hands go to hers stopping her as I gently turn her face back to mine, looking intently into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." I say as I kiss her lip's, moving down her jaw then her neck before settling for a spot just above her collarbone, kissing and nibbling on it, I know it drive her crazy and the moans that escape her lips make me smile. "so, so beautiful." I tell her in-between kisses. Her hands roam all over me, dragging her nails across my chest, then back as our bodies begin to melt into each other.

As I pulled away from her, both breathing heavily she spoke. "Peeta, please." she speaks in-between breaths "I want you, now."

Slowly I push myself into her, the feeling of pure pleasure washes over me. I hold there just for a while before pushing in further, hitting a barrier.

"Wait, just wait a second." she asks between her deep breaths, I hold not wanting to hurt her, I want this to be a memorable night for both. Slowly she opens her eye's then nods for me to continue, as I feel the barrier give way and a sink into her until where both fully connected. She hisses in pain, again asking for me to hold still while she gets used to the feeling. The small tears that role down her cheek I wipe away with my thumb. After a few minutes she tells me to start moving, slow at first I start to move the pleasure incredible so though after she starts moaning.

"Peeta, faster, please." she bits her lips. "faster, p- p- please." she's almost begging, I start moving faster, leaning down and locking our lips, both moaning into each others mouths. Faster and faster we start moving against each other, finding an extremely pleasurable rhythm. I move my kisses down the side of her jaw and onto her neck lightly nipping at her as well, moans coming from her lips cause me to move faster, I can feel that I wont last much longer.

"Peeta, don't stop I'm close, so close.." I start grunting and moaning, both our paces becoming more frantic, more desperate. Both looking for that magical release, both at the same time moaning loudly.

"PEEEEEETA!" I feel her body tense beneath me, as I groan loudly into the side of her neck, collapsing on-top of her. Felicia lays there beneath me as we both catch our breath, waiting for the world to stop spinning and come down from the amazing high where both on. After a few minutes Felicia is the first one to speak.

"Peeta, that, that was amazing." she says running her hand through my hair, down my neck and over my back.

"Yeah that really was. Amazing." I say kissing her and running my hands along her arms, Goosebumps breaking out along her skin.

"Round 2, about 20 minutes." I smile, placing a kiss onto her neck. After multiple rounds that last well into the night, both finally sated we lay in a tangle of messy sheets and sweaty limbs, smiles on both our faces.

"Night Peeta, I love you."  
"Goodnight Felicia, l love you too." and with those last words we both fall into a deep sleep.

Waking in the morning has never be better, laying with her red hair spread all over my chest, a small grin on her lips, the sheets pooled around her waist and up the side of me. Felicia I know I love her more than the world itself, more than Katniss.

Katniss, the thought of her, I had hoped that returning to twelve this is how things would have gone with me and Katniss but I guess the pain of everything was too much for her. I hope, in the back of my mind that she has found some small measure of peace, something for her to wake up in the morning, someone to help her through the dark days and to remind her just how good life can be. Felicia next to me, she is all that for me, she's what I wake up for, she keeps me together when the nightmares come, she reminds me every day that life can be great, filled with hope for the future, I plan to share my life with Felicia for the rest of it, no matter how long we have left. I said to Katniss that I would always love her, in a way I always will but I've let her go and Felicia here, she is my soul mate.

"I'm never going to let you go"

"Good because your mine forever." I hadn't realised that one, I said that out-loud and two, she'd been awake. She cracks open those beautiful violet eyes, sleepily looking at me, a small smile playing on her lips. I lean down and kiss her.

"Morning Fi." I whisper to her between kisses.

"Fi?- mmmmmmm." she moans as I move down the side of her neck. Passion over takes both of us, both hungry for each other, both wanting to satisfy the fire that we've started.

After making love twice, once being in the shower, both dress and start moving through the boxes that contain Fi's belongings, half way through a box of old photos the phone rings.

"Hello Peeta speaking." I answer.

"Peeta, it's Edward. Listen I need you to come to the office."  
"Is everything alright?" I ask worry starting to show in my voice, Fi already looking at me with confusing.

"Yes and no, I mean I don't know. I received a call today. From president Paylor, she's asked for you to call her. Something to do with a Mr Abernathy." that name causes me to suck in a deep breath, over 3 years I haven't heard a word now out of no where he's trying to find me. Why?

"Alright I'll- I'll be over in 15 minutes."  
"OK." and with that the phone goes dead, wouldn't be so bad if it was just Paylor, I've had calls from her in the past but the fact that Haymitch is looking for me, something is wrong. I had told the mayor nearly everything about the games and the war. Haymitch was a sore subject, he was like a father but his constant favouritism of Katniss over me had led to some sour feelings of betrayal and hurt. I couldn't trust the man but Haymitch was tactical, he may not be as good with words as me or as independent and strong as Katniss but he could make a plan instantly and change it without a moments thought if he needed to. In sort the worlds greatest manipulator because behind all the scenes was Haymitch silently placing his thoughts and plan into others that could act them out without anyone noticing it was him. I had to be careful when speaking to him, as much as I want to try to forgive him, maybe get to know him again, I don't want him here, he has the potential to destroy my life here and that isn't something I'll let happen.

I'm snapped back to reality by Fi cupping my face.

"Peeta, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing just a phone call I have to take, from an old..." Can't really call him a friend. " from an old mentor."

"Haymitch?" I've told Fi everything as well, more than what her father knows. At first I wasn't open to the idea because I didn't want to burden her with the knowledge and horror of the past. However Fi can be extremely persuasive and eventually I started to open up about it, at first I thought hearing about me and Katniss would break us apart but it didn't in fact it brought us closer I trust her with everything.

"Yeah, Haymitch. But don't worry about it he's probably just wondering where I got to I don't plan on telling him. My life her, with you is perfect and no one is going to take that from me, from you, from us." I lean down and kiss her, trying to convey all the love I have for her, I will never leave her not for anyone.

Within 15 minutes I'm at the mayor's office, alone the mayor already taking leave to have lunch with his wife. I sigh, dialling the number for the president.

"Hello president Paylor, speaking."

"Hello president, its Peeta Mellark." I say to her, uneasily. It's the first time in over 6 months.

"Peeta, good I'm glad you called. Mr Abernathy has called my office every day for the past month asking for your location, at first we tried to play him off but now where just refusing to take his calls and it's clean he knows that we know where you are. Now as to the reason of why he's trying to get in contact with you I don't know, the most likely reason for it is district 12 or more rather the people who live there." she lets out a deep sigh over the phone, giving me a minute to take it all in. "Now I would like, if your up to it to take his call maybe find out what's wrong, I know I said that the minimum would be 5 years but as you and I both know Mr Abernathy could cause quiet a bit of trouble while looking for you."

"OK I'll talk to him but I don't want him knowing anything about Kirkwall, this is my heaven and I want to keep it this way"  
"of course, the records for Kirkwall and your positioning have been deleted. The only people who know where you are, are myself, Mr Hawke and Mr Noels. No one else know and they not tell any one where you are, their protection detail is unbreakable, they'll never be in a situation where they divulge that information. Thank you Peeta for this, now hold a minute and then you'll be speaking to Haymitch." the line goes dead and that minute feels like a life time. In, out, in, out I go through the motions of breathing, trying to calm the nerves.

"Peeta!" the loudness of my name being screamed into a phone cause me to drop the phone. Quickly though I pick it back up.

"Peeta, hello, Peeta are you there?" I take a deep breath, this is it.

"Yes Haymitch, I'm here."  
"OH thank god, I thought you where dead or something."  
"No, not dead, not yet anyway." my response causes him to laugh. "Haymitch... what is it that you want?"  
"To know where you are, to come and take you home, back to twelve." my breathing stops, he wants to what!  
"Haymitch there's not a chance in hell of that ever happening." I tell him forcefully.

"Kid you need to come home, we need you back. No one in 12 has moved on, the ghosts of her- the past still haunt the place. People need you there, they need you there to see that even after the horrors of everything that happened they can move on things can be good again."  
"And how the hell is me being there going to do that. 12 holds painful memories for me, I haven't let them rule my life. I've started over again. Just because she hasn't, don't try to say otherwise doesn't mean that it's in any way my problem. Yes I care about Katniss, I hoped that she'd moved on like I have but I can't live in the past it'll only kill me."  
"Peeta just because you moved on to the next fuck doesn't mean-"  
"STOP! right there, just stop. What I have here, it's more than anything I've ever had back in twelve and I'll do anything to keep a hold of that. The thing I have here, it's more than any of you have had, more than you'll let yourself have. You and the rest are so caught up in the past that you refuse to live in the now and look to the future. Everything has to do with the past , I'm not living in the past any more. I suggest that you do the same."

"kid we can't stop living in the past, everything reminds us of that day. Everyone wants to make it right, please I'm begging know please just come home. You belong here in 12 with Katniss."  
"No I don't and the more I think about it the more I realise I don't think I ever did, I've found my place and my soul mate, so listen Haymitch stop trying to look for me, stop causing trouble. Maybe one day in the future we'll meet again but till then just stop I don't need any more pain I've had enough. Goodbye." and with those last words I slam the phone down. I knew then and there that I wouldn't be seeing Haymitch for a long time.

_**Time skip- 6 years in Kirkwall.**_

Felicia, my Felicia, my soul-mate, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have everything planned out, I'm taking her to the spot above the park where we first shared our first kiss, where we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Most of the town has helped me in preparing this. I've set a picnic up, basket, blanket, her favourite food and a bottle of wine. The town people are waiting to here her response, which hopefully will be yes and then the fireworks go off, and the party ensues, a tradition here in Kirkwall. As I wait for Felicia to appear I think back to asking her father for permission to ask for her hand, the most nervous thing I'd ever done, even more nervous than going into the games. He had just laughed at my nervousness before hugging me, asking what took me so long. I'd never been more happy that on that day, well until now that is.

I hear someone coming up the path, looking around making sure everything is perfect, then from around the corner Felicia comes wearing a soft blue dress that ends just below the knees, a perfect dress on a perfect girl on a perfect day.

"Peeta!" she shouts and runs over to me, hugging me tightly. She breaks away and looks at the surroundings, taking in all the items. "Peeta this- this is perfect." as I kiss her I lead her over to the blanket, sitting down we began eating and talking, laughing at the memories.

"Peeta is everything OK."

"Yeah, I- I just need to talk to you about something." I say not meeting her eye's.

"please don't leave me." my eye's snap up to meet hers, tears threatening to spill. I grab her and hug her tightly.

"No never, don't ever think I would leave you. I love you more than life itself, I'll always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wake up next to you every morning." I say as I pull the ring box from the basket.

"Felicia, I love you would you make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me." with those words I open the ring box in-front of her, the ring a silver band that slits into two bands at the top to hold the ruby that's sent in the centre of the ring the band itself holding small diamonds. She gasps at the ring I hold out to her before leaping towards me hugging me and kissing me all over my face.

"YES! Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you!" she says as the brightest smile breaks over my face. Tears of pure joy running down Fi's face as I take the ring a slide it onto her ring finger. It fits perfectly, then the fireworks start, the loud bangs making us both jump but with smiles on our faces as we hear all our friends and family, who had made their way up the path yelling and cheering at us. As the fireworks continue people come over and congratulate us on the engagement, her mum and dad both hugging us, telling us how happy they are for us as we make our way, hands together towards the tent set up for the celebration. The party is brilliant every one of our friends are there, their families to and throughout the whole night Fi and I never let go of each other, dancing away till the early morning, making it how just before dawn. Settle down in bed, with Fi resting her head on my chest I start running my hand through her hair.

"Fi, I love you. You've no idea how happy I am that your my soon to be wife." she turns her head to me smiling before climbing up and kissing me.

"Oh I think I've got some idea because I'm just as happy." with that she kisses me, flinging her leg over me to straddle me. We make love slowly, filled with passion and never for one moment loose eye contact. When we're both finished and sated, each having reached our climax together we lay in bed the sun already in the sky, well into dawn. Neither care I'd arranged for this so we had the weekend off, and know as I fall asleep with my beautiful Fi next to me, my bride I loose all other thought but one, this is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer; I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: so this'll be the last chapter with Peeta/ Felicia but it still won't include Peeta/ Katniss that'll be next chapter. As for the review saying Peeta's going to do something he really regrets, he wont. In the books it was always made out that Katniss suffered more that Peeta, well she didn't. Think about it, the only thing she really lost was prim, Peeta lost everything and more so I wanted to give him some happiness before he went back. However in saying that this chapter will be short, so that we can get onto Everlark stuff next chapter.**_

_**Year 8.**_

_**I can't stay.**_

The rain pours down, the cold air that blows stings my face, tears mixing with the rain. I can't take my eye's of the sign in-front if me-

Felicia Mellark

wife, mother, daughter

will always be loved and remain in our hearts

I just can't believe it, my Felicia taken from me. I just stand there not moving, not doing anything. A strong hand comes to rest on my shoulder breaking me out of the nightmare I was caught in.

"Peeta... let's get you inside the rain, it'll do you no good and right know you need to stay healthy and strong. You know she'd want that." I let the words sink in, yes she'd want me to stay strong, to live and move on. It's what she said before she left me, before she died. I nod turning and following Mr Rosewood down the path back to Kirkwall hall. As we enter the building, Mr Rosewood handing me a towel to dry myself with I hear the high pitch cries of a child, a child mourning the loss of her mother. I walk through the doors to see my mother in law holding my daughter, trying her best to calm her down but Arya Mellark can't be calmed by anyone other than me or Felicia. I walk over to her, upon seeing me Cassandra stands and gives me a sad smile, tears already running. She hands me Arya and I gentle rock her back and forth, instantly see begins to settle down, her cries becoming sobs, then whimpers before silence Arya finally resting in my arms, the only place I feel safe having her, knowing she protected in my arms, my last promise to Felicia. I'll keep our daughter safe and happy.

The day my daughter was born was the best and worse in my life, nearly 2 years I was happily married to Felicia, the news that we'd be having a baby sent me over the moon, I couldn't be happier. The pregnancy went by great for her, only a short amount of morning sickness and no problems were detected on the ultra sounds. They just never found an under lying blood condition. Thrombocytopenia, some medical condition that thins the blood. The delivery was difficult for Felicia and her inside walls were torn partly ,the bleeding it just didn't stop. She knew she wouldn't make it and she made me promise to live life, protect our daughter and be happy. Me promise her that was our last words, two our later I was holding my daughter crying as the doctors explained it all to me, Edward and Cassandra. Their daughter, the one I love and swore on our wedding day to love and protect was gone and I couldn't help but blame myself. The rest of the reception went about as expected, people giving their condolences, telling me how sorry they where, none of it mattered.

I walk myself home carrying Arya, finally she's asleep, entering the house I'm met with all the ghosts of the past, everything reminds me of me short life with Felicia and everything brings me pain. In putting Arya to bed I've already made my mind up, I'm leaving Kirkwall was the start of my new life, my amazing life but know this place hurts me more that anything did before in Panem.

Three days later I take Arya and head over to the mayor's house. Entering I find them both at the kitchen table, sitting I gently rock Arya back and forth before speaking.

"I've made my mind up, I'm-"  
"We know Peeta." Cassandra speaks softly the tears already showing. "We've both known for a couple of days now, your leaving to go back home."  
"No here will always be home but the memory, the pain it's too much for me. Every where I look I see the life I had and could have had with Felicia and it's killing me slowly, soon I'll become nothing more than the town drunk if I stay, I can't let that happen not with the promise I gave Felicia. She asked me to live, I will but no one, ever will replace Felicia and Arya will know all about her mother and grand parents and don't think for one second that because I'm moving back I'll be letting you stay out of her life, you'll be there for all the important moments, birthdays, Christmas and any other day you or we want you there. Your my family and we're yours nothing will ever change that."  
"Thank you Peeta, for everything. Our daughter may be gone but you in the years you where together you made her the happiest person alive, I know she or we wouldn't change anything of how you met and lived. We just wish she was here to see her little girl grow up." Edward finishes and Cassandra nods in agreement.

"Thank you, and she will see her daughter, I know Felicia and she'll always watch over her, always make sure she's safe and sound. Then one day we'll all meet again. I promise you that I'll always love your daughter, I'll always remember her and some day we'll meet again I know we will, just not yet."  
"Not yet." Cassandra replies. I stay with them a little while longer, they each hold little Arya, each telling how much she is loved and that he mother will always love her. Soon though we have t leave, I'll need to see a few people to tell them of my decision.

People where shocked to learn of my leaving but they all understood why I had to do it, I had to be the best father ever and to do that I needed to leave, to let the hurt and pain go. So over the next week I pack my belongings and the most important belongings of Felicia ready to be shipped with me back to the capital, the rest of the belongings are being placed in storage until I decide what to do with them.

The day that I leave is emotional for everyone, tears all around and every one wishing me good luck, Cassandra and Edward both vowing to come out to the capital within the next 3 or 4 months to see how me and Arya are doing. I thank them all for everything, for all the wonderful memories and I promise them that one day we'll both be back to check up on them. Boarding the hovercraft, the door closes and I feel it lift of into the air taking me away from Kirkwall and back to Panem.

_**2 Years later- the capital.**_

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." the tiny little foot steps came running down the hall bursting through the door to the art studio. I turn leaving the picture of the capital at night and pick up Arya. Arya is two now, almost three, she has her mothers features but a mixture of mine and her eye's and hair colour. her eye's are impossible blue, so deep and bright. her hair is bright strawberry blonde, a mixture of both her parents, call be biased but she's perfect.

"Hay hay, what's wrong little princess." I ask her as she nuzzles into me.

"Daddy somewon on the pwone, pwesient paywor."

"President Paylor?" in the two years I'd been back I hadn't really talked to her, or anyone one else for that matter, being a full-time dad is a lot to deal with. I had help from Edward and Cassandra, they'd visited us each time on her birthday, Christmas, new year and three separate occasions, they just wanted to see the grand-daughter. Though last time they gave the real reason, they where moving away from Kirkwall, away from Panem. Moving across the sea to another town that they'd traded with in the past, the memories, the same for me where too much. I was beyond sad that they'd be leaving, they already knew I couldn't go with them this was home, maybe not in the capital but Panem is. That had been awhile ago and know this call from Paylor ? I walk through to the living room picking the phone.

"Hello, president Paylor."

"Yes Peeta I'd like to ask you to come to a meeting, in an hour. It's important Peeta."

"Alright but I'll need to bring Arya with me."

"Yes that fine, the car will be there in 15 minutes." I put the phone down, sighing.

"Arya, we're going out for a little while, let's get you dresses." 10 minutes later and we're waiting for the car to pick us up. The journey through the capital just highlights for me the changes in the past 10 years. More, grander buildings have been built, monuments of the hunger games placed around the city in parks and other places.

Sitting, waiting for the president to call us through. Soon though she does call us through, unlike last time it's just me her and Arya in the room.

"Ah Peeta, please come in and sit down." I do as she says, sitting in-front of her desk, Arya sitting on my lap, already her eye's droop sleep threatening to take her.

"What's this about president, I don't mean to be rude but we haven't spoken to each other in over one and a half years."  
"Yes I know that but this year is important. In the next week it will mark 10 years after the fall of snow and the end of the war, the capital has put together a party to celebrate this and honour the past victors, who'll all be attending. I would like you to attend as well."  
"Do I have any real choice in the matter?" I ask, already sure that I know the answer.

"Not really we need you there, know as for your daughter she may cause a problem between you and some other victors so it think it best if she-" I cut her off, I'm extremely pissed now.

"My daughter will be right here, with me, in my arms. I couldn't care less how the others feel. I promised her mother, my wife that I'd look after her and keep her safe I plan on doing that. So she'll be with me at this party, until she can't stand it or she falls asleep. I don't care if that's during a speech, interview or anything, the moment she wants to go we'll go. That's my terms for agreeing to this." I end it leaving it clear she accepts or I don't go.

She lets out a deep breath. "I thought as much, I didn't expect you to agree to my boards proposal. I agree to your terms, I'll also have a couple of guards, that I fully trust with my life shadow you. The other victor's being there, well some problems could arise."  
"Why? I thought after the talk with Haymitch all those years ago, I thought they'd moved on."  
"No far from it, I still get daily calls asking about you, information about her and how she's doing, they haven't been great and most reports involve your name being mentioned."

"Alright I understand a bit but should they try to harm or upset Arya, I'll not be held responsible for my actions."  
"I can understand that, if problems do arise, I'll have the guards take you and your daughter home, nothing will happen to either one of you. Although before you go a report from the doctor did suggest that perhaps it would be best if you where to talk to them."

"I'll think about it, good day president Paylor." with that I leave, taking a sleeping Arya with me. The car journey back to my house and for the rest of the day only one thought goes through my mind, I'm going to meet the again.

Haymitch, Johanna, Gale, Prim, Finnick, Annie and most of all Katniss. This'll be interesting to say the least, crowded party, them finding out I'm married and have a daughter yeah nothing could go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; this is the chapter where they all meet again, yay. Trip to the zoo, lunch with some old friends then a nice big capital party, Katniss meets Arya, so do the rest. Fun and games.**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Big capital party and big surprises. **_

Today is the day, the day that me and my daughter will re-meet, for me and for her, her first time meeting the victors. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't completely shit scared, of what's going to happen tonight. This for me could go one way or the other, the best result; everything goes smoothly, the meet and all love Arya, we get on brilliant and reconnect. The more I think about it the more I'm leaning to out-come 2 they go crazy, questioning where I was, who Arya is. Then I know that as soon as I tell then who Arya is they're going to blow up. Maybe if I time it right, it'll make a great ending for the party and great headlines for tomorrow. Victors explode over secret baby or something like that only the capital can be piggish enough to take something like this and use it for amusement. Sighing I roll out of bed,making my way through the house to the kitchen, 7:45 wont be long till Arya is up and about. Moving around the kitchen I get all the ingredients for making blueberry pancakes, her favourite and seeing as today might get rough of her and me treating ourselves to this will start the day off good. A few minutes later, while the second pancake cooks I hear her door open, little Arya carrying her soft pink blanket, still rubbing the sleep out of her eye's comes down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Morning little princess." I say will quickly looking at her before turning my attention back t the pancakes.

"Morwing daddy." She says, wrapping her arms around my leg and hugging me. I lean down and pick her up, hugging her tightly. I plan on making this a brilliant day for her before tonight, when she'll be in-front of the camera's for the first time. It's always seemed strange to me, the capital so intent on following the lives of the victors haven't found out about him or Arya, guessing I can thank Paylor for that. Finishing cooking the pancakes I take Arya and set her down at the table, placing a plate of two blueberry pancakes in front of her. I laugh watching her, her eye's widen and she licks her lips, not even bothering use her knife or fork she just dives in hands first grabbing at the pancake. Normally I'd scold her but not today.

"Princess, slow down. Don't want to make yourself sick."  
"Sorwe daddy, they just so nicccce." she says, laughing I lean over a kiss her forehead, than going back to my own, they really are good.

After finishing up breakfast, washing and putting away the dishes I take Arya to get washed and dressed for the day. Sitting her down in-front of the television, watching a film from before the dark-days, the lion king. She loves lions has pictures, covers and teddy bears of them all over the place, that's where we'll be going today to the zoo to see the new lion exhibit. Leaving her in the living room I walk back into my room and into the bathroom to shower and shave, dressing in the cloths I lade out the night before. I walk out of the room, back to the living room. Arya attention completely fixed on the screen, I smile and walk over to her.

"Come on princess, time to go."

"But daaaaddy it's getting to the best pwart." I laugh, switch the television off, much to Arya's disappointment.

"Don't worry you can watch the rest when we get back, where going to the zoo to see the real lions." at these words she scrambles up, racing for the door.

"COME ON DADDY! Wets go." she yells already struggle to get her shoes on. I notice the problem, in her hast she trying to put the left shoe on her right foot. Laughing I go over and help her.

"Calm down alright, we'll get going and be there soon but you need to promise that you wont let go of my hand OK." I tell her seriously.

"I pwomise daddy." she says hugging me, then standing and holding my hand, which dwarfs her hand. I lead her out to the car, something I myself am still getting used to but that addition of it makes a lot things so much easier.

I strap Arya in the child seat in the back before getting in and setting off down the road, the zoo is about 30 minutes away. So to pass the time I turn the radio on, the news is on and the broadcast is about the people who I'll be meeting tonight, the victors.

"_So as you all know, last night marked the arrival of the hunger games victors and their families. There arrival here marks the start of the celebrations to mark the end of the war and hunger games, everyone will be at the capital party that being hosted by the president tonight, starting at 6pm. Speeches will be made by the president before moving on to the hunger __victors ending with closing speeches from Peeta Mellark, girlfriend of the last speaker Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay." _At the sound of their assumption, and her name I turn the radio off praying Arya didn't hear anything and the odds today, so far are in my favour she doesn't say a thing, she is in fact asleep. The jumping and running around must have done her in but I know she be up with more energy as soon as we get to the zoo.

My prediction comes true as soon as I've parked the car her eye's bug open.

"Daddy! Are we where yet! Are we where yet!" I just laugh at her anxiousness, first zoo trip for her and me big experience. I get out the car making sure I have everything, wallet, keys and diaper bag, lastly unbuckling Arya from the child seat and holding her at my side as I lock the car. We make our way over to the entrance, the place is crowded, perfect no one will likely spot or even take notice of us, I'll have enough trouble tonight.

As we make our way round the zoo taking I all the different animal, from penguins, to large whales, to the monkeys, which we both thought where hilarious as they through an old banana peel at some old outrageously dressed capital man, green hair and all the in thing now. Weird. We where saving the lions for last, at the moment we where looking at the cheetahs, which is why I didn't see them otherwise I would have quickly ducked away from them.

"Peeta!." someone shouted and before I knew it I was embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"Daddddyyy." my little girl screamed, clearly not knowing who or what the hell was going on, much like myself. I manage to pull myself free of the attacker and gather my daughter up, turning to find out who the hell grabbed me.

Annie. Annie stands in front of me, Finnick and Haymitch coming up behind her carrying a little boy on his shoulders the other slightly older one holding Finnick's hand.

"Annie!" I say shock and glad that the zoo is so crowded, the people just move by not paying any attention. I hold Arya, who has her head buried in my shoulder.

"Peeta is that really you, look at you, you grew up." that comment makes me laugh. The bond between Annie and I is a life time one, what we went through I the capital, it'll always connect us and then in 13 she was there for a lot of my recovery, helping me piece back together my shattered mind.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again, you to Finnick, Haymitch."  
"Peet hows it going, eh babysitting someone little rug-rat." I bite back the nasty comment I would usually make.

"No. this is my daughter, Arya Mellark." I say proudly. At the sound of her name she untucks her head and shyly looks at Annie, Finnick, Haymitch and the children. The face's of the adults are priceless, pure utter shock and disbelief.

"your daughter" Haymitch's shocked voice sounds. Annie however recovers and offers a better greeting.

"Hi there, my name's Annie, I'm an old friend of your dads, it's wonderful to meet you." Arya shyly looks at Annie before smiling slightly

"_hewo"_ she offers softly, hiding her face back in my neck.

"She's beautiful Peeta, really she is and it's amazing to see you. Would you and Arya like to have lunch with us?" I look to my little princess.

"What do you think little princess, do you want something to eat?" she looks at me and mumbles her response.

"Yeah we'll come." I say looking back to them. We head over to a small café, the food looks and smells good. The tension between the three of us is unbearable, as we sit down Arya finally coming out of her shell to talk and eat with the other kids Finnick is the first to ask about her.

"How old is she Peeta?" Finnick asks, looking at Arya.

"Two almost three." I answer.

"And the mother?" Haymitch asks, almost shitty. I wince at the mention of Felicia, there's no way in hell I'm ready to talk about her to them.

"She's gone." Haymitch snorts at this, he's already started to piss me off and it's not even be 30 minutes.

"Right, ehh what have you been up to for the past years."

"Working, living, raising Arya. Single parent, full-time job, only bake now for fun, was a full-time job up till 2 years ago, then the little princess came along and some other things happened and now I'm a full-time dad." I say looking back to Arya then the others before finishing. " it's great. So what about you guy's, still living in 12."

"Yeah." Annie answers. "it's a nice quiet place to raise the children, we still on occasion take them back to 4 for a vacation but we live in the victor's village of 12." I nod listen to what she's saying, trying to ignore the daggers Haymitch is staring at me.

Soon we've all decided what we're going to have.

"Peeta why don't you, me and Haymitch go and get the food." I hesitate, Annie see it realising that I'm worried about leaving Arya she turns to me.

"don't worry Peeta I'll watch over her, I promise nothing will happen." I look to Arya and ask her myself.

"Will you be OK while I go help get the food little princess." she looks to Annie, who smiles at her and nods her own head.

"Yes daddy, but hurwe back." I smile a kiss her forehead, telling her I'll be back soon. The three of us get up and I have a feeling this is just so they can ask some questions without the kids hearing them.

"So Peeta, care to explain her." Haymitch says.

"she has a name Haymitch, it's Arya so use it or shut the hell up about her." I hiss at him, he's got no right treating me like this, I don't really care though but I'll be damned if he thinks he'll treat Arya like it.

"What Haymitch means is , it's a big surprise that you got a kid and that it's not with Katniss." I simply look ahead at this, they expected me to have kids with Katniss.

"Not really sure how that work Finn considering the last time we spoke she wanted me dead and out of her life forever ." I say looking at him dead in the eye's and I can see the pain run across them as he remembers that day. Finn's about to say something else when Haymitch butts in.

"Kid you know she was just over emotional, it still doesn't give you the right to fuck off for 10 years not call or explain where the hell you where, why only the president knew or that fact that you fucked a slut, got her pregnant and she up and left leaving you with an illegitimate child." I see red, anger coursing through my whole body. The next thing I know the whole café is quiet, shocked staring at me, a slight pain running through my hand, Haymitch laying on the ground, blood running from his nose and jaw a bruise slowly forming from where I punched him full force.

"Don't you ever speak about Felicia like that again. She wasn't that, she was my wife for nearly three years before she died." I lean down a grab him by the collar holding him up, the years spent in the Kirkwall bakery have kept me strong, stronger than before, during or after the games. "If you ever speak about her or my daughter like that again, I'll kill you understand." I throw him back on the ground, leaving the queue, walking over to Arya who sits there unable to speak, I hate showing any sort of violence in-front of her. I pick her up, as well as the diaper bag turning to Annie. "It was great to see you again Annie, I might see you tonight. Bye." I tell her walking out the café and making my way over to an open bench. I sit there for a while just holding my little princess, it's her that breaks me out of my silence.

"Daddy are you OK, I don't wike that owld man. He scars me." I hug her tightly placing a kiss on her forehead then cheek.

"Don't worry little princess, he'll not hurt you ever I promise." I say and feel her relax in my arms. After a little while she speaks again.

"I wiked Annwe. She was nice and pwetty." she says, it makes me glad that a least with Annie she had a good time, I haven't notice her now and that's only because she speaks.

"Well that's good Arya because I like you to and your very pretty too, beautiful in fact." I turn seeing Annie standing there with her youngest child, Finnick and his oldest and Haymitch aren't anywhere to been seen.

"Don't worry, I sent Finnick and Finn to take Haymitch back to the hotel. I also asked them not to mention this, thought you'd want to do that yourself." I smile to her, she's right I did and should do this myself, I have no shame in hiding Arya.

"Thanks Annie, sorry about that, it's just when he said that about Felicia I lost it."  
"You don't need to apologise Peeta, he shouldn't have said the things he did, I saw the way you defended your daughter and Felicia, the mother." I nod tears already rimming my eye's, Arya having fallen asleep on my shoulder. " I'm sorry that she'd gone, I saw the way you spoke and defended her, you loved her very, very much."

"I did, after leaving I didn't think I would or could love again, meeting Felicia was the greatest thing to ever happen to me until Arya. She died giving birth, an underlying condition but she made me promise to protect Arya, to give her the best life ever and I plan to do that. That's why where her she loves lions and where here to see them, although the day hasn't gone to plan."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am happy to see you and I'm really sorry about that happened all those years ago, I was still kinda out of it, not really an excuses and I was horrified when I found out what had happened but it still doesn't get away from the fact I sat there and let it happen." I nod and smile at her, the first one to be happy for me, to apologise to me for what happened.

"Thank you Annie, it means a lot to have that, to know that your happy for me and I forgive you and understand your position." we both smile at each other and in all the commotion I forgot one thing. "I'm sorry Annie, I totally forgot what's his name?"

"The oldest is Finn junior and this one is Samuel, he's named after my father." I smile at Annie and down at Sam. We head over to a hot dog van, each getting one for us and the kids, when they wake, Sam having already fallen asleep as well. We walk through the zoo heading the way of the lion exhibit, it's the only place that neither of us have been. Both the kids have woken, quickly eating the hot-dogs. As we walk Annie asks me some questions, which I strangely answered her about my time away. I told her of what happened after I left, heading to the capital, the programme, Kirkwall, I told her about the people their, meeting Felicia, growing together, the wedding and then I told her about the past 2 years, about little Arya. She started to tell me about the past ten years in 12 about her, Finnick and there children. As we drew closer to the lions exhibit, I can tell that she's about broach the subject of Katniss, when thank god Arya spots the lions.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look daddy it's wions." she started struggling to get out of my arms, so I sat her down on the ground and she ran to the viewing area, me quickly behind her. She stops in complete awe of the lions, alpha male standing on a rock over look his pride. I lean down next to her and pick her up. She keeps her eye's on the lion but turns her head s can whisper to me.

"Daddy, he looks just like the lion from the lion king." she makes me smile, her being happy make me happy, Annie see his and give me a smile.

"Peeta about kat-" I cut her off before she can continue, not out of badness but I don't want to ruin the day by thinking of the trouble that is bound to happen tonight.

"Not just now Annie, I'll deal with all that later, I'll have to but right now I just want to have a good time with Arya." Annie smiles sadly and nods. We're there for over an hour, walking around the lion enclosure and watching the lions. We come across a small stand that is face painting kids, Sam gets his face painted like a cheetah, Arya of course chooses the lion and couldn't be happier about it, making the way back to the car, which Annie was surprised I'd learned Finn was still trying.

"Thanks Annie today was good, I know that Arya had a great time."

"Good, I'm glad Peeta. It was amazing see you after so long and brilliant meeting your little princess Arya. I'll see you two tonight again, at the party." I nod to her and buckle in Arya.

"Peeta, about Katniss, I know you don't want to hear it but she really is sorry and just to let you know she might say some things in the heat of the moment but just remember she loves you and well, she's been waiting for you to return and she'll be shocked about Arya." I sigh, don't know how to deal with this.

"Annie... thanks for everything today and about Katniss, if you think it'll help tonight, can you tell her about Arya. Try and make... try to make her understand. Please."

"I'll try Peeta." she hugs me and goes over to get her taxi back to the hotel, I turn and get in the car heading home listening to Arya rattle on about her day and the lions, the scar of Haymitch long forgotten about by her.

After arriving home, I take Arya into the living room setting her down and fixing up a small snack. She curls up next to me, her blanket held tightly around her as we sit and watch the last of the lion king. After its ending I look at see it 3pm and Arya is sound asleep next to me, softly breathing, sucking her thumb, soft whimpering sounds coming from her as I shift to get more comfortable and set the alarm to wake me in an hour, enough time to get ready.

I really don't want to wake her up, its 345pm I've already switched the alarm off. Arya has her blanket draw up around her, he thumb in her mouth most of the face paint has rubbed off onto my shirt but I couldn't care less, I do this sometimes just watch her still unable to believe she's my little girl, the features of both her mother and me. I slowly run my hand over her head.

"little princess, come on time to wake up." she just mumbles her answer, burrowing deep into my side and her blanket. I chuckle and lift her, she doesn't resist and I carry her to the bathroom, she wakes up but it groggy, only mumbling responses. I wash all the face paint off and get her dressed in a deep violent coloured dress, one of her favourites before dressing myself in a standard black suit, deep violet shirt and white tie, I hate bow ties, horrible, annoying, fiddly little buggers. W ready and have about 10minutes before the car comes to collect us, I don't want to really take Arya with me but there's no one to watch her, the friends I have made in the neighbourhood are all going to this party, everyone is and I'm not trusting a stranger to look after her, so as I said to Paylor until she's tried or ready to go that's how long I'll stay. I also make a note not to punch Haymitch or at least try not to but there's no way in hell I'll ever apologise to him for what her said about Felicia or Arya, I just hope Katniss doesn't share his thoughts. It would be nice to reconnect with her, but I already know, one thing said against my daughter and she to can go to hell.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Fireworks explode everywhere, bright colours of green, red, yellow, purple, orange, blue all of them mixing in the night shy, everyone has captured the attention of Arya. She stares at them, eye's wide, smiling.

"Daddy, look, look daddy." I laugh and do as she says, looking out the windows a I see the grand hall where the party is being hosted, lights everywhere, people as well all walking to the entrance, all dressed like peacocks, never could understand their fashion sense. The car takes its place in a long line of the same type, slowly one by one they move letting people out. One after the other. As we wait, our car being quite far from the entrance the door to my left opens, I'm taken by shock when president Paylor steeps in and sits next to me closing the door, security guards taking placing in the front seats and around the car.

"I really do hate thee things, although I understand the need for them, especially here in the capital, they need to be reminded that what happened was good and these types of parties do that for them." I just sit there with a confused look on my face, Arya who was so occupied with the fireworks finally notice the president.

"Miss paywor, did you see the fireworks!" she says going over to sit on the residents lap, she has been one of my friends that after moving back to the capital helped me with getting on my feet again. In that time she also got to spend a lot of it with Arya, instantly taking a liken to her. Always meant if I needed something, if something was troubling me with Arya I could call her for help, always there to lend a hand, for which I'll always be thankful.

"I did little miss and I must say you look very pretty tonight."

"thank you miss paywor." Arya says bashfully.

"must be wondering why I'm here, well it's just these things, don't really like the whole thing of showing up alone, always makes for awkward conversations about my personal life, this way I get to avoid those questions, plus I get to see the little one." she smile down at Arya, those attention is still on the surroundings. Finally it comes to our turn to exit the car, I pick up Arya holding her in my arms, I can hear the voice of Caesar Flickerman.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, whose next to step out of the car, already we've seen the Mockingjay, now where just waiting for a few others."_

well I know now that she's here, just need to wait and see what she know and how she reacts, for all I know Annie might not have told her anything, she might not accept Arya but the idea of that doesn't bother me, yes it'd be nice for Katniss to accept her but at the same time I'm not here for her approval, I'm here to help out Paylor.

The door opens and I step out, Arya in my arms as I turn and hold my hand out to help Paylor up which she takes and thanks me. Most of the crowd goes quiet, a few mumbles and the cameras continue to go off snapping pictures of us as we walk up to the entrance. About half way up the crowd starts to go wild, everyone shouting questions trying to get their time bit of time with us. The president turns to me.

"I'll need to go, part of being president, you go ahead." she motions to one of her guards. " as I said Peeta, there are ones watching and this is Ryan Reid he'll show you to your table."  
"thank you madam president." I tell her turning with Arya in my arms and following Reid inside, everyone still shouting questions, some are just plain fucking stupid. Ones like, are you and the president in a relationship, is it her daughter, how does Katniss feel, the last one is one I'd myself like to know but I don't answer any just make my way through the crowds and into the building.

The inside of the hall is decorated in blacks, golds, reds, yellows and oranges, the colours of the Mockingjay. Banners hang everywhere, 10year anniversary most say , large tables surrounding a large pen dace floor, people already taking their seats. I'm lead over to one of the tables and sat there, Reid telling me that he'll be near should I need him. I thank him and sit, Arya looking around at everything, taking it all in. As I sit just looking, listening to Arya talk about everything, pointing everything until she squeals.

"daddy look!" I turn seeing Annie walking over to the table, she's in a sea green dress that goes down to the floor. She comes over and sits down at the table, smiling.

"it's good to see you again Peeta, you to little Arya." Arya gives a goofy smile

"Hewoo Mrs Anwie. You look pretty." Arya smiles at Annie looking at her dress.

"Why thank you Arya, you look like a little princess, everyone's going to adore you." I look at her getting her meaning.

"this is the Mockingjay table, isn't it."

"yeah, this is where the past victors will be sitting, me here Finnick to my left then Johanna, Gale, Haymitch and finally Katniss, next to you." I let it all sink in, I'm going to be sat right next to her, Arya too. "She knows, about Arya. I talked to her a bit after I got back to the hotel, I cant say how she feels about it, after you left she shut down all emotions. Although Haymitch, I gave him a strong talking to." this makes me smile, Annie who was once so broken is now like the mum of the group and at the sound of his name Haymitch comes over.

"Kid, I mean Peeta... can... can I talk to you." I look to Annie who give me a smile of encouragement. I hand Arya over to her telling her it be back in a second, she's so caught up in talking to Annie that I'm not sure she even realises that I've left her, walking with Haymitch to a less crowded area. Turning I wait for him to speak.

"Peeta... I'm sorry, for what I said about you, your daughter and your wife. I'm sorry that she died. I know that you'll not forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me myself but I just had to tell you. you leaving that night was one of the hardest things I've had to endure, we should have defended you, made you stay but it's in the past and can't be changed the only thing left is to make sure it doesn't happen in the future." Wow I know I said I wouldn't forgive him, I won't but after that speech we can definitely move on from it, as he said it's in the past and we should try to make the future brighter than the past.

"Haymitch your right I can't forgive you about what you said but we can move on from it, would you like to meet Arya?" I ask him, hoping that he'll say yes.

"yeah I'd like that a lot, if she doesn't mind." I smile walking back to the table, seeing Finnick having already joined Annie, both listening to what she rambling on about, the other three still haven't arrived. I pick Arya up, Haymitch sitting in the chair next to me I introduce them.

"Arya this is Haymitch, Haymitch this is Arya." Arya looks at Haymitch gazing at his black eye, then asking a question that causes all of us to laugh.

"Why are you wherwing make-up." obviously referring to the black eye he has, courtesy of me. Slightly proud of that. Arya crawls off me and over onto Haymitch's lap taking all the way about different things, Haymitch just sits there replying when he gets the chance a smile plastered to his face and what look likes tears in his eye's. I turn to Annie and Finnick and we start talking, they tell me that Finn junior and Sam are with Primrose, she won't be attending tonight. About 5 minutes pass and then the fall quiet and load whispers start, I look to see what the commotion is and there stands Katniss, having just walked in from a side room. She's wearing a soft orange, strapless dress that hugs her body in all the right places and then from just below her hips it fall to the floor in soft waves. Johanna and Gale fallow behind, president Paylor already having entered and is sitting at the table on the stage, she too is watching the scene in-front of her unfold.

Katniss look directly at the table, at me eye's locking together, even after 10 years she still looks beautiful. She begins walking over to the table, a small smile on her lips, that is until she takes the whole scene in. She spots Arya and the smile instantly drops and in replace is a slight frown. Great hasn't even met her and I can already tell she's made her mind up, I'm guessing it's not good, fuck. I turn away from her, if she doesn't want to know Arya then that's fine but I won't be getting to re-know her, me and Arya come as a deal, a whole package without one you don't get the other. I take Arya off Haymitch sitting her in my lap, Haymitch moves seats, now facing me from across the table. Gale and Johanna are next to appear sitting where Annie pointed to me their seats. I can feel Katniss standing behind me, all the other victors looking at me waiting for me to react.

"Hello Katniss." I say to her not looking at her but straight forward. She takes the seat next to me, Arya whom I'm holding and focusing on is sitting still, watching Katniss, I take a glance and see her with tears in her eye's as she looks between me and Arya.

"Arya, this is Arya and Arya this is Katniss." Arya looks at Katniss studying her.

"Helwo miss katwiss, your wooking pretty." she says smiling at her, Katniss gives a forced smile and looks at me, frowning with an angry look on my face I just stare back at her. It's Arya's personality to be open and friendly, so when she goes back to looking around and whispering to Annie, I turn to Katniss whispering to her as the president addresses the audience.

"_If you're not going to even try to be civil, then just say it again and we'll leave._"

"_I don't want to get to know someone else's child."_

"_She's not some one else's, she mine and all I'm asking is for you to be nice instead of your sullen attitude. And I'm not asking you to get to know her, just one night where you don't act completely like your normal self."_

" _I want to get to know you again Peeta, it's been 10 years."_

"_Yeah well you don't seem to realise__ that what you want can only happen if Arya's involved too, without her there's no me."_

"_I don't want to be a parent, I told you that, so what do you do go off and find some one to give you that and you think I want to know that child."_

"_Katniss! I'll warn you once, don't. Ever. Speak. About . Her. That. Way. You where the one that sent me away told me that it was too hard _for you to see me every day when it was me that reminded you that I'd survived and you'd, supposedly lost everything. You always think about how everything affects you. It wasn't about what it did to other people, although you tried to pass it off as you did but it always came back to you felt, never any one else. Meeting Felicia and having Arya with her was the one thing that help me with life, with not letting your words that I should have died take over me. So I don't care at the moment whether you want to get to know me or not but don't even think for one second that you'll come between me and my daughter. Understand." I finish and realise that the president has stopped her speech, the conversation between me and Katniss, that started out as whispers having quickly turned into me speaking rather loudly. Katniss sitting there looking down, tears running down her cheeks but I can't bring myself to care. If she came here with the thought of making me leaving my daughter behind then she dead wrong. I look around, everyone staring.

"sorry." I say going back to being quiet, holding Arya who herself is looking at me confused and worried, uttering those words about trying to make me leave her I can tell have scared her. She starts to cry softly burying her head into my chest, little sobs and whimpering sounds coming from her. I get up.

"perfect, thanks Katniss." I say as I walk away from the table and into a side room that Reid, who obviously knew what I was doing lead me to. He closes the door telling me he'll let me have some privacy. I sit on one of the chairs gentle rocking her my arms, shushing her and telling her it's going to be fine.

"Hay, come on little princess, everything s going to be alright, I promise, I'm never going to leave. OK." I tell her three times over, causing her sobs to become little whimpers. It breaks my heart every-time I hear or see my little girl cry and I hate Katniss for causing this. After another moment her whimpers stop turning into small hiccups.

"Sssshhhh, everything's going to be alright baby girl."

"are... are you goinw to weave me." she asks, looking at me.

"No, never. I'm never going to leave you, never little one." I say to her hugging her tighter, so enough her breathing becomes steady and I know she asleep on my shoulder. I spend another minute just relaxing, holding my daughter when I decide to go back, for a small time. Exiting the Reid stands there, Katniss and the other victors having moved to the table directly in-front of the door, in the background the party still goes on, other people having taken the stand to talk about the hunger games and snow. Walking over I see that Annie has taken the baby bag from the other table, I reach for it her handing it part way to me and I pull out her blanket and wrap it around her, she instantly latches onto it, a soft whimper coming from her. "Do you, I'm let you meet my daughter for less than a day... and all ready you've made her cry, scared and feel unwanted more tan ever in her life before." I tell them and they have the decency to look down, might be a low blow saying the ruining a kids time but it's the truth. I sigh not paying any-more attention to them and start to walk away when a voice rings out across the hall, lights blind me as they focus on me.

"Mr Mellark perhaps a word to the party members." Plutarch, stands at the podium, looking at me.

" A word, sure. You all spend way to much time dwelling on the past, this party shouldn't be about the past, we all remember the games, hell I lived through them but I've spent enough time letting them rule my mind and actions. This little girl, my daughter is one of the great things that have happened since then and we should be focusing on them not what snow did, not what the games did to everyone or the war. You want to truly move on to start living, them let go of the past, it's happened and we can't do anything about it, only learn from it and make sure we don't repeat it, which is what this party is doing, repeating the pain that everyone felt and endured during those times by making everyone relive them. It's exactly like Snow did at the start of the reapings, reminded every one of the district why the hunger games were forced on them, the dark-days. He never let the district forget, reminded every year why their children had to die, and this party is one big reminder to the people who lost family and friends. I lost my whole family to the war, to Snow, I don't want to remember them that way, I want to remember them laughing and having fun as we baked. We should all let the past remain in the past and not relive it for ratings." the last part a dig against Plutarch, I swear that's all he's interested in, the ratings. I guess once a game maker always a game maker. I turn walking away from the party towards the exit as the crowd starts applauding, all standing up. Reid follows behind me, before quickly moving in-front of me to clear the way. As I make it outside the camera start flashing again, I hid Arya's face in my shoulder. I don't want her to wake up again. Just as the car pull up I hear my name being called and I know the voice, Katniss. She's running as fast as she can in her dress and high heels, right up to me stopping.

" Peeta I'm sorry, please can we talk." Oh now she wants to talk.

"No." I tell her. Her face falls and tears rim her eye's. "Not tonight, Arya needs to get home, she's ha a rough day. Tomorrow, I'm taking her to a park and out for the day, something to get her mind off tonight. If you want you might be able to come, I'll need to ask her but if she says yes we call get you at your hotel." I tell her, her eye's widening with hope in them.

"Yes!... sorry, I mean yes that... that'll be great. I'm sorry for what I did tonight." she says uneasily but I can tell she's trying hard.

I sigh letting a long breath out. "It's not me you need to be sorry to, you'll need to say it to her tomorrow if you get that chance but that's it Katniss, one chance I'm different from 10 years ago, I'm not going to be running after you waiting for scraps of attention and affection. My main priority is Arya, I'm going to make sure she has the best childhood ever, that she's loved by the people around her, give her everything I never had and if you can't accept her the we won't be around." I tell her honestly and bluntly, she needs to understand it.

She looks at the ground, breathing deeply before looking at Arya, then me and back to Arya smiling slightly before nodding.

"I... I understand Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm going to try, please let me try." she take another deep breath to calm herself "Please tell her I'm sorry and if she lets me I'll tell her myself."

"I'll tell her. I need to get going, I'll phone tomorrow to let you know what's happening. Goodnight Katniss." I tell her, she smiles back at me.

"Goodnight Peeta." I smile and then something slips my mouth that secretly I've been thinking all night.

"Katniss you still look amazingly beautiful." she and I both blush and I lean over and place a kiss to her cheek before wishing a final goodnight and heading off in the car.

Getting home, normally I get Arya to a bath to wash her but after the day I just get her into pyjamas, trying to tuck her into bed she won't have it. She groggily shakes her head, telling me not to leave, I pick her up and carry through to my room placing her down on the bed. As soon as I get in she snuggle up to me I hug her, turning the light off and think of the night we've just had. As far as things could have gone, it went better that I originally thought it would, I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see what Arya says to meeting with Katniss. Perhaps maybe this is the start of something new, for the both of us. No one will ever replace Arya's mother, Felicia she'll always be remembered and Arya will be told about her but maybe Katniss could become some sort of mother to her,or perhaps that's just the last part of a young foolish boy's mind hoping for the best. Only tomorrow will tell.

_**A/N: Well the chapter ends, hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews.**_

_**I just had to say this though about one review, you said that basically Katniss wouldn't forgive or accept Peeta and his kid but have you seen how many fanfic's are out there where Peeta and Katniss have a fight, she runs off and fucks Gale, knowing at the time it fells wrong and is wrong, sometimes getting pregnant with his kid and the authors make it so Peeta is the one to go back grovelling and he always forgives Katniss. So why can't it be the other way around, also it wasn't a one night fuck because of some stupid argument, read the story Katniss told him she wished he'd died and wanted him to leave, so of course Peeta's going to leave and start a new life, who wouldn't and there's no way in hell a parent would leave their kid behind just to get back together with an old flame, well no good parents like Peeta. So if you don't like don't read and keep your shitty comments to yourself.**_

_**Thanks, see you next chapter. **_

_**Twilightsword00.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**disclaimer: i own nothing.**_

_**A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews, just to respond to some, I have to say that Katniss has matured hopefully you'll see that in this chapter, she just acted a little immature as she was overwhelmed from seeing Peeta again after 10 years with a kid. Also Peeta has never truly forgotten about Katniss, in the earlier chapters there are little hints to the fact that even though he was with someone else Katniss was always there in his mind. And finally, Peeta being OOC, you have to remember that he's a parent know, that changes everything about you, so he'll seem different but I'll try better to keep him near his original character, also he was a bit too girly for my liking in the books. It's going to take a while for him to forgive Katniss for what's happened but this chapter will be a start in that direction.**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**talks under the sheets.**_

A fathers number one concern when dealing with their daughter is safety. Thats the thought that's running through my head as I lay on my bed, it's 630am, I've been awake for half an hour just laying here thinking, Arya is still sound asleep next to me, clinging onto my arm like a life line. Yesterday, the day that I can't get out my head. I saw Katniss for the first time in nearly 10 years and she acts like a kid not getting what she wants, then to top it off I tell her she looks good. Fucking idiot Mellark. It's not the thing I should be doing, telling her these things when the very thought of her and the victors brings back the memories of 12. I have no idea how much Katniss has changed, whats she's done for the past 10 years but I know that I owe it to myself not to forgive her so easily, if I do then I'll be back in that place like I was, chancing her for any sign of affection. That won't happen. For one thing I can't take the chance of her getting to know Arya, Arya getting attached to her then her leaving and breaking Arya's heart. As I know her safety is the most important thing, emotionally and physically. So this outing today with Katniss, I'll need to discuss these with her, if she doesn't want in I'll understand, we can still be friends though it might be difficult but if she wants in, it'll have to be slow, I'll need to learn to trust her, to know that at the first difficult hurdle she wont up and leave, Arya will need to learn to trust her. I shift onto my side, drawing Arya closer and hugging her closer, the night was rough for her, twice she woke having had a nightmare. The party of course, her nightmares of people shouting at her. I sigh deeply closing my eye's trying to get some sleep, I'll see what she feels like doing today.

When I wake Arya is still asleep, I realise now just how much this must have affected her, normally she be up at this point poking my face, telling me we need pancakes but she still asleep, still clutching my arm. 830Am, I know I need to get both us up. I move my other arm so that their both under her and pick her up, holding her close to my chest. She wakes up in my arms as I'm walking down the stair, instantly I can tell her mood is low, she sad, unhappy and upset. She doesn't smile, does speak or ask for anything, normally a morning would go by fast, we'd each be laughing and she'd be begging for chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry, banana or just pain one but today she doesn't ask for any. I sit her down at the table, getting down to look at her at her eye level.

"Arya, little princess please talk to me, are you hungry, do you want pancakes?" I ask trying to get even one word out of her.

"_No._" she mumbles not looking at me, it's kill me seeing her like this.

"What about cereal, toast or even just a drink of milk, anything you want you can have." she looks to both sides before slowly looking at me.

"_A hug, I want a hug." _

"that I can do, I'll give you as many hugs as you want if you promise to eat." she nods and I pick her up hugging her tightly, her little arms going around my neck, soft sobs coming from her. I bounce her lightly rubbing her back as I hush her. After about 5 minutes I set her back down, making her a bowl of her favourite cereal and myself some toast and jam, taking it all on a tray and pick Arya up making my way through to the living room setting the tray down on the tale I sit on the coach with Arya in my lap. "right little one, time for breakfast." I tell her picking the bowl up and sitting it in her lap. She nods to me as I take the remote and turn the t.v putting on a kids programme, something with a yellow bear, a tiger and all different animals that are friends. Throughout breakfast, even though she eats I can tell that her mood has only improved slightly.

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong. Pretty please." she looks down appearing to think about it deeply before she sifts slightly in my lap and rest her head against my chest.

"I was scared, I didn't like the shouting." I give her a hug, trying to reassure that she'll be OK.

"Don't worry little princess, I didn't mean to scar you, I'm sorry but everything going to alright, you've got nothing to worry about." she nods into my chest finally looking at me and smiling, it makes my heart leap. "Now tell me do you want to go out today for a walk, go see the other kids or do you want to stay home with me and we'll just have a fun day here?"

She holds her little finger to her mouth for a second think before looking at me and asking, "Can we build a forwt, pwease, pwreety pwease." I laugh and pick her up, swing her around causing a high-pitched squeal to be made.

"I'm guessing you want to stay home?" Arya nods back at me. "Alright we'll stay and yes we can build a big fort." then I remember about the conversation with Katniss, should I invite her over or should it just be Arya's and my day together. "Arya do you want anyone to come over, say Miss Katniss?" Arya stops and looks at me, a small amount of confusing crossing her face as she tries to remember Katniss.

"The won in the orwange dwess?" she asks.

"yeah, I can tell her not to it's up to you."

"Does she wike to play fort?" she asks.

"I don't know honey, I could ask her."

Something close to realisation comes across her face and she starts shaking her head.

"No daddy, just me and you, I don't want to get shout at again" she tells me.

"She wasn't-" but I stop myself upon seeing her eye's clenched shut and her head shaking, mumbling no s. Her decision is fine and final, I mentally slap myself. Already she back in my life and I'm defending her to my daughter, not going to let it happen.

"That's fine little princess, just mine and your day, just the two of us, ice cream and building forts." her face lights up at the mention of ice cream and she starts nodding. "OK, just let me make a phone call alright, then we can start."

"OK daddy." she yells as I get up and go to the phone getting the piece of paper Annie gave me with the phone number for the hotel and their room. I dial the number and wait for the it to be answered. Some one picks up.

"What!" yup, Johanna.

"Hay Johanna, it's Peeta. Is Katniss there."  
"Peeta! great to hear from you, here's kitty kat." I can hear Katniss in the background "_shut it Jo! Give me the phone" _ there's the sound of both fighting for the phone then Jo's laughing in the background.

"Peeta, it's Katniss." she sounds hopeful but I can't let that get me down today and every day will be about Arya.

"Yeah, hi, mmm about today, Arya's not that great after... after last night and she just wants to stay at home, so we wont be going out today and we can't meet." the line is quiet for a moment before she speaks.

"I'm sorry I caused this Peeta, can you tell Arya that too, or maybe I can come over just to apologise then I'll be gone and we can try again another day." I think for a moment, I know I would be forgiven her too soon but at least, from the sound of things she's trying to repair our relationship. "Ummmm, one second." I tell her before leaving the phone to go back to Arya, already she's pulled the pillows and sheets off the sofas and is trying to make a wall out of them.

"Arya come here a second." she does as she says. " I know you just want today for me and you but will it be OK for Miss Katniss to come over at lunch, she just wants to say sorry to you for upsetting you, thats it." she looks at me, the thought clearly running through her head, trying to figure out if she wants that.

"She... she won't cause you and her to shouwt again?"

"No princess, she won't. She's upset because she made you upset, now she wants to say she's sorry." I tell her.

"Ok, she can come but I want to stay in the forwt we build." telling me while smiling, I nod and put her down as she returns to making her wall, and I go into the hall and back to the phone.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah!" she shouts a little too loudly into the phone causing me to wince.

"She said you can come over at lunch to apologise, she'll be in her fort though."  
"Fort?" Katniss says clearly confused.

"yeah we're building forts, well the start out as forts but along the way they become castles, the get big." I tell her, smiling at the thought.

"Ok, so if I come over at about 1230, will that be alright."

"Yeah that be fine, do you know how to get here."

"No, sorry I forgot to ask." she give me a nervous laugh over the phone which I return telling her my address, she says she get a taxi here and I'll see her then.

When I've hung the phone up I go back go the living standing there watching Arya, she turns to me with a little scowl on her face.

"Daddy, your posed to be helpwing." she say causing me to laugh at her, she too adorable sometimes, so I do as the princess commands and begin to help. After a while or so I'm proud to say that we've built the biggest fort yet, rearranging the whole living room, even the t.v has been removed so that it sits under the blanket, soft pinks and purple sheets frame a small part that we've made into her throne. Suddenly there's a knocking at the door , no it can't be that late already. I tell Arya I'm just going to the door, which when I open Katniss stands there. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, light blue shirt with her hunting jacket and her hunting boots. She looks great.

"Thank you." I stare, shocked.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah" she tell me shyly. I take another look before seeing what she has in her hands.

"This is fair warning Katniss." her face slightly pales, she must think I'm going to warn her off or something. "Your standing here with a lion teddy bear in your hands, she's going to be hugging up crazily, and thanking you at the top of her voice, hope your ready." she smiles warmly back at me, I turn about to make my way back in when a hand stops me.

"Peeta wait, I want to talk alone first, it's nothing bad just something I have to say." I nod at her, motioning for her to continue. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted last night, I was wrong, stupid and immature. It's just I'm still not great with my feelings, showing or speaking them. I know that's probably thee most shi- rubbish excuse to make but last night... I just got overwhelmed and acted out. I'm sorry for doing that, I promise it wont happen again." I smile at her.

"Thanks Katniss, it means a lot. Now come and meet the little one, but you'll need to get on you knees for it." I tell her and her eyebrow's shoot up, she's got no idea what I'm talking about. "Come on you'll get it when you see." I wave her in closing the door behind her. " I know it's stupid but do you mind taking the boot off, I don't let her run around with shoes on and if she sees you doing it, I'll never hear the end of it." she chuckles at this and undoes the laces that hold the boot up, placing them next to the door as I lead her into the living room.

Her eye's again going wide as she see the sight before her, I chuckle motioning to the entrance and get down on my knees. Katniss does the same.

"see I told you, it always becomes bigger than we'd plan but it always stays to small for us to stand in it." as I crawl under the sheets, Katniss doing the same, I see Arya sitting with crayon I hand drawing peacefully, more than likely loins again. "Arya our visitor here." her small head snaps up, looking between me and Katniss, she hangs her head down and I see pain flash over Katniss's face, both clearly remembering the night before. For Arya the scared feeling of being shouted at, for nothing and for Katniss have to talk to my kid knowing she caused that pain on her face, the memory still burn in me with hatred for them causing it. Katniss is about to crawl closer when she stops, looking at me for approval. I nod and she crawls forward up to the side of Arya.

"Hi." simple Katniss.

"_mmm hi."_ Arya mumbles.

"Arya I'm sorry I upset you, I'm really sorry that I scared you last night. I do like you, your very pretty." she slowly looks up at Katniss.

"Do- do you mean that." her voice shakily asking.

"Yes I'm sorry and you do look very pretty. Also you got your dad's gift, you art is amazing." Katniss tells Arya, she looking back down at her picture while I just watch. This is between them, I'll only step in if Arya needs me to.

"Thank woo, I wove loins, the my favouwrite. The big and strong just like my daddy." she tells Katniss who looks at me smiling.

"Yeah they do. I brought you a gift, if you want it." she tells Arya, pulling the lion teddy out from behind her back and handing it to her, Arya grabs it instantly.

"Fo- for me?" she asks, shocked.

"Yup just for you." Katniss is surprised by her reaction, Arya jumps up and onto Katniss lap hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouts laughing and hugging both Katniss and the new teddy. So far so good.

"Your welcome Arya, thank you for forgiving me."

"thank you for the teddy." she says hugging the teddy, still sitting in Katniss lap. Katniss sits there for a minute before sighing.

"Well I think it's time I went, you know it's just supposed to be you and your dad today right." Katniss says as she sits Arya back down on the pillows. Arya looks down, as Katniss makes her way past me. I smile at her, this was what Arya wanted but looking at her now maybe she didn't want this.

I crawl back out and walk Katniss back to the door, she's about to put her boots back on when a small, timid voice rings out behind us.

"_you don't need to gow, can- can you stay pwease." _we both turn around to see Arya standing there, teddy bear clutched in her hands at her face, eye's glistening with small tears. Please, dear god please Katniss say yes, not for me but Arya wants her here, her being able to bond with people quickly has amazed me and terrified me at the same time. When she gets attached to people she gets attached to them. Even-though in the small amount of time they've been together, with Katniss scaring her she still wants to get to know her. I can see it in her eye's as she looks at her, she likes Katniss.

Katniss looks at me and I nod, hoping she'll stay. Her response is to throw her boots back across the ground, she looks to me then Arya and I nod to her again. She walks past me and picks her up, holding her on her hip, a bright smile coming onto Arya's face.

"Lets go to he fort you can show it to me and your drawing." she looks to me, I nod back at Arya and she squeals leaping out of Katniss arms and running back to the fort, me and Katniss both behind her.

After playing for a while, tag, hide and seek and what's the time wolf Arya fell asleep in Katniss lap after telling her about the zoo the other day. Katniss was brilliant to say the least, I really have no idea what she was scared of or why she doesn't like them. Years looking after prim, she's become a natural with children and the day spent with Arya is proof of that. Right now where under the sheets, our backs against the sofa as we quietly watch the last parts of one of Arya's films, beauty and the beast. Ironic that the story of the film is like that of mine and Katniss, just the ending is different in our case.

"_Peeta. What does this mean?"_

"_I don't know Katniss, Arya certainly likes you and will want to spend more time with you, only if you want."_

"_I would like that,this day has been one of my best day since- since... you know, back them." _my interest picks up and I have to ask her something.

"_Katniss, did you move on?" _

"_From the rebellion, Coin, Snow and the death of my mother... yes I did but not from you. There's been no one else, when I made you leave, I made my heart go as well. I've been good and enjoying myself but everything I do, your always there, always in my mind trying to imagine it with you being there, it always seems better in my mind with you." she whispers stroking Arya's strawberry hair " I'm so, so sorry for that day Peeta, if I could go back and change it I would but as you said last night, I can't the only thing I can do is try to earn your trust and love back for the future." _I sit there processing it, my mind revealed that she didn't move on but I cant think like that, all the pain is still there and I don't now if I can trust her. However she said she's willing to try.

"_Are... are you saying you want to try a relationship with me?"_

"_if it means spending more time with you and Arya,earning back everything I took for granted, you trust, respect and love the yes Peeta. I want that. To earn your forgiveness."_

"_Katniss... I don't know, part of me wants to give you that chance but the other part reminds me of the pain that you caused, I've ,made out that I had a good life after I left and while I did and wouldn't undo anything I ha, especially Arya, the nightmares and sorrow that came with leaving 12... it almost killed me, literally." _I tell her. I take a glance at her, she continues to stroke Arya so she doesn't wake but she has tears in her eye's.

"_What happened?" _

"_I'm not ready to talk about it yet but I do know one thing, if we're going to do this... a relationship, we need to go slow, very slow. I'm different from back then Katniss, my whole life changed the moment Arya came into it. So we'll need to go slow and she'll be a big part of it. If you cant or don't want a part of that, tell me know because I don't want to start having feelings for you only to be told it's you or her because I'll choose her a million times over and I know I'll swear off all relationships for ever." _Katniss looks at me, her cheeks have tear running down the. She looks at Arya and smiles, turning back to look at me,

"_I wont make you choose, we'll go as slow as you want, if you want or need space, to have some time with your daughter alone then that's fine but I want to try with you Peeta, I want my happy ending. I know I'll only get that with you, we've both got to get to know each other, I've got a lot of work to do but I willing and ready to start whenever you are." _

"_I think today you already have. And your right, we've both got to get to know one an another,we've got to trust each other, I have to learn to trust you but we've already started." _I smile warmly at her.

The next few hours we just spend talking, mainly about 12 and the changes that have taken place there in the last 10 years. At around 530pm we wake Arya so we can have dinner, sausages and mash, Katniss stays and we talk and laugh about memories from mine and Arya's past, things we did together, her birthday in 4 months. Katniss and I talk about her family, prim and the others. Not going into details much about their life, as Katniss said they'll want to tell it or at least says it's OK for her to speak about it. When the time comes for Katniss to leave where all standing at the door.

"Will you come agen and visit."

"Yes of course." Katniss tells Arya.

I speak up already have thought about it. "how bout tomorrow, we could meet for lunch, talk then go through the park to the playground." Arya get a small amount of energy back in her as she bounces on the spot looking between the both of us.

"Pwease, pwetty pwease. Say wo'll come with me and daddy." Katniss smiles at me and Arya,

"yes I'll come, how about I meet you here at 1130am and we can choose where to go for lunch?" she asks, Arya just nods her head in agreement as do I. When she stands she mouths a thank you, knowing the talking is about us getting to know one and another again.

"Thank you Katniss for coming over, we both had an amazing time, didn't we Arya." she nods her head already I can tell she fall asleep any minute, so I pick her up.

" thank you Peeta, for everything. I'll see you both tomorrow." Katniss says as she smiles once more before heading for the taxi I call.

Now I'm laying in bed, the whole day replaying through my mind, I'm taking this slow, as slow as possible. Arya had a good time and so did I. Tomorrow will come soon enough and we'll see if Katniss is going through with this, I hope she is. The way she was with Arya today was amazing to watch, they both had so much fun and that for me is a great thing, knowing my little princess had a great fun day, just like any child would. As sleep takes me my mind starts to replay the happiest memories I've got but slowly the darkness seeps in, I start dreaming about that horrible nigh when everything was at its worst, waking I'm covered in sweat. I don't scream, I just can't move out of fear, so I get to going through to Arya's room, she being the only one to calm me. I spend 10 minutes just watching her sleep, the lion teddy Katniss gave her clutched between her arms. When I get back to bed I've calmed down and the only thoughts as I go back to sleep are hopeful ones, hopeful for what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. **

**Thanks and see you next time. **

**Twilightsword00. **


End file.
